


I Find Home In Your Smile

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, But mostly fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, for shiro, genderfluid pidge, mentions of rape in later chapters, past lance/rolo, this is a story about learning to love yourself, this is a story about recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: Keith’s attention gets pulled away from the water by a runner on the side of the road. They have a backpack on so he assumes it’s a student. His suspicions are confirmed when Allura honks the car horn and both her and Takashi wave at the runner. The boy turns slightly to wave back and all Keith gets to take in are deep blue eyes and a blinding smile before Allura zooms past him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For reference:  
> Shiro & Allura: seniors  
> Lance, Keith & Hunk: juniors  
> Pidge: sophomore

Keith woke up to the ringing of his alarm and sunlight shining directly into his face. He let out a groan and reached for his screeching phone. Maybe if he pretended it never went off he won’t have to get up – or at least get thirty more minutes. But sleep wouldn’t come back to him and the noise coming from downstairs wasn’t helping.

Keith nearly fell off the bed in surprise when he heard a gentle _knock knock knock_ on his door. Loud banging, a harsh kick, maybe even some yelling would have startled him less. Gentle was never a word that could be used to describe the way people have treated him but the past three days have seemed to be nothing but gentle.

“Keith?” It was Takashi. “I’m coming in, okay?”

Keith didn’t answer and Takashi took that as the go ahead. Keith took in the sight of his new brother from where he was lying in bed. Takashi Shirogane was tall and _very_ buff. The scar on the bridge of his nose only seemed to enhance his attractiveness and the white tuft of hair was stylish and was probably why he looked ten years older than eighteen. He was wearing a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows showing off his prosthetic arm. Keith wondered if he ever got insecure about it and if he did Takashi did an amazingly good job at hiding it.

“I heard your alarm go off so I know you’re up.” Keith watched as Takashi made his way towards the bed and sat down on the edge. “I know you’re nervous and probably scared as hell –“ Keith let out scoff “- but I’ll be there with you and so will my friends.”

Takashi ran a hand through Keith’s hair and Keith was very thankful that he had decided to shower before going bed. “I got all their schedules and you somehow got lucking enough to have class with at least one of us each period.” Keith gave a small smile at that. Of course his brother had made sure that someone would be there to have Keith's back. Keith figured if Takashi had a fault it would be his kindness.

Keith sat up and Takashi’s hand fell into his own lap. “Thanks, Ta’shi,” Keith said through a yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He ignored the urge to crawl back under his covers and swung his legs over the side. “Now get out so I can get ready.”

Takashi ruffled Keith’s hair as he stood up. “Mom’s got breakfast ready so hurry up or it’ll get cold.” Keith nodded and Takashi made his way out of the room. Keith looked around the nearly empty room. He had a bed, dresser, desk, and a bookshelf. Keith realized that to a normal kid the room would appear empty and bare but Keith couldn’t ask for more. He currently had more at this moment than he has had in his almost seventeen years of life.

_Mom’s got breakfast ready…_ Keith realized that Takashi hadn’t said “my mom” he kept it at “Mom”. Keith felt tears fill his eyes and blinked them away. He was not going to cry today. He was going to get dressed in one his new outfits, he was going to go downstairs and eat the breakfast _Mom_ made, he was going to school and make his very first friends, _and he was not going to cry._

Keith threw on his new X-Files T-shirt and pair of black skinny jeans. His _Mom_ had been a little hesitant about the jeans (they had holes at the knees and mid thighs) but Keith hadn’t asked for much else while they were shopping and everyone was weak to his Pout. He would have felt guilty for using the Pout on her but his ass really did look great in these jeans.

He stared at his old red hoodie he thrown over his desk chair last night when he changed and decided to tie it around his waist. He didn’t really need it for warmth – Florida was hot even in mid November – but wanted it more for comfort. He’s had it for years when one of his nicer foster homes let him pick out some clothes. Back then the hoodie had been several sizes too big but it was warm and soft like a blanket. Now it’s like a second skin even if it is still a bit baggy.

Keith tied his hair back as he bounded down the stairs. He could smell pancakes and bacon and was probably far too enthusiastic about food. Keith stopped short when he noticed that there was an extra person in the kitchen. Takashi and his _Dad_ were at the table digging into pancakes while his _Mom_ was at the stove making another batch. Keith had no idea who the girl next to his mom was, though. She was tall, her white hair contrasting nicely with her dark skin.

Her face lit up when she noticed him enter the kitchen. “Are you Keith?” the girl asked excitedly with some sort of accent and Keith nodded not really sure what to say.  Keith fought back a blush at the sudden attention not only from the girl but also from his _family._

The girl crosses the kitchen quickly and grabs his hands, “I’m Allura, one of Shiro’s friends. It’s really nice to meet you! He hasn’t stopped talking about you for months!” Allura pulled Keith further into the kitchen before he could respond and sat him down at the table next to Takashi.

“Don’t overwhelm him, ‘Lure,” Takashi said in an almost scolding tone and their parents laughed. Allura lightly swatted Takashi’s head and went back to her place by their mom. Takashi turned to Keith with a blush dusting his cheeks, “Sorry about her. ‘Lure tends to go a bit overboard when she’s excited.”

“Oh,” was Keith’s intelligent response and looked back and forth between the two who were now having a friendly argument. Keith made eye contact with his dad from across the table who winked at him and went back to his pancakes like nothing had happened.

“Keith, dear, how many pancakes do you want?” his mom asked.

“Oh, um, just two,” Keith answered quietly and was suddenly the center of attention again.

“Oh, hell no,” Keith was shocked that it was Allura who spoke. “You’re almost as skinny as Lance; you are going to be getting far more than two measly pancakes.” Keith heard Takashi stifle a laugh. He stared in surprise when Allura placed a plate with a stack of five pancakes and a side of three pieces of bacon.

_He was not going to cry._

“I really don’t need –“

“It’s rude not to accept food,” Allura said stubbornly as she poured him a glass of orange juice.

“But –“

“Don’t argue with her, Keith. Trust me, she will win.” Takashi said gravely and Keith once again could only respond with a nod. He looked up when felt a hand brush through his bangs and was met with the smiling face of his mom.

“Did you sleep well, dear?” she asked softly and kissed the top of his head.

“Um, yes, thank you,” Keith felt his voice crack slightly but god dammit, he was nervous. This was his third day in this house and he still wasn’t sure if this was all just some prank. He couldn’t believe he had actually been _adopted_. Just being allowed into this family’s house was enough, never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be asked if had slept okay.

_He was not going to cry._

“Are you sure you’re ready for school? We want you to be as comfortable as possible so if you need more time to adjust – “

“Mom, chill.” Takashi interrupted before his mom went off on a tangent.

“It’s fine Mrs. Shirogane. I don’t want to get even more behind than I already am. Thank you, though.” Keith gave her a warm smile and finally cut himself a bite of pancake. Keith can truthfully say he had never tasted anything as delicious these pancakes.

He vaguely registered the others chuckling as he shoveled down the pancakes – he’s not sure he breathed. He had never been given this much to eat in one meal either and this was only breakfast. Oh man, yeah, he could get used to this.

“Mrs. Shirogane,” he said in between mouthfuls. “These are works of art. Holy _crap._ ”

“Thank you, dear, but Takashi can definitely do better than me,” his mom chuckled.

“Nuh uh, these win. I don’t need to try Ta’shi’s.”

“Okay, no, mine are better,” Takashi responded with faux offense.

“Proof or it’s not real,” Keith shoots back.

“I’ll make breakfast tomorrow and prove it.”

“Shiro, I know your pride is on the line, but we’re going to be late,” Allura states from where she still is at the counter. Both boys look at the clock on the oven and sure enough they only have twenty minutes to get to school. They both shove the last few bites of their pancakes in their mouths and rush up the stairs to grab their bags.

After Keith puts his shoes on at the door he turns to face the kitchen, “Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Shirogane. Have a good day!” he’s out the door and following Takashi to Allura’s car before he can hear a response.

“Shotgun!” Takashi yells and runs to car. Keith rolled his eyes – Takashi was his _older_ brother, right?

Keith hopped into the backseat and Keith hardly had time to close the door before Allura was backing out of the driveway and speeding out of the neighborhood. Keith could be wrong, but he was pretty sure you were supposed drive slowly down roads along the beach. Maybe. Probably.

Keith stares out the window at the Gulf. He had seen advertisements for beach front resorts but never thought the water was as clear as they made it out to be. He was honest to god shocked at how pretty the water looked – and he hadn’t even gone on the beach yet.

Keith’s attention gets pulled away from the water by a runner on the side of the road. They have a backpack on so he assumes it’s a student. His suspicions are confirmed when Allura honks the car horn and both her and Takashi wave at the runner. The boy turns slightly to wave back and all Keith gets to take in are deep blue eyes and a blinding smile before Allura zooms past him.

“ _She take my money when I’m in need,_ ” comes through the radio speakers and Keith watches in horror as Takashi reaches to turn the volume up.

“Ta’shi, no,” Keith whispered with his eyes wide as his brother and Allura both started screaming the words _as loud as they could._

“ _Yea she’s a trifling friend indeed,_ ” Keith slouched in his seat and prayed for death. Maybe he’d join that runner if it meant not going through this hell every morning. “ _Oh she’s a gold digger way over town that digs on me._ ”

It was at this moment Keith realized that in his rush he had left his ear buds at home. _Rest in pieces, ears. I’m so sorry._

“ _Now I ain’t saying she a gold digger,_ ” they just got louder.

 

~~

 

“Okay, so Lance probably won’t get here until right as the tardy bell rings so I’ll walk you to your first class,” Takashi said as they got out of the car. “Lance said the second seat in the second row from the door is empty so go ahead and take that one.”

Keith nodded and stared at his schedule trying to commit the order of his classes to memory. _Discreet Math, Piano 2, English, AP Physics, AP European History, Art 2, AP Art History…_ The same classes from his last school just a different order. He’ll be fine.

Takashi put a hand on his shoulder, “Deep breaths, Keith. Come on, the first bell is about to ring.” As if on cue, the bell rang and Allura rushed them out of the student parking lot and into the school.

“I’ve got to go grab some books out of my locker so I’ll see you next hour, Shiro,” Allura rushed out as they entered the school and turned to give them both a hug. “I’ll see at lunch, Keith!” With that she plunged into the mass of students.

“Let’s get you to your class,” Takashi said and grabbed Keith by the elbow. “We’ll show you your locker and help you get your textbooks at lunch.” Keith hardly registered what Takashi was saying as he took in the inside of the school. Most of the schools he’d gone to in the past had been trashed with peeling paint and graffitied lockers. This school was a castle in comparison. Voltron High was nothing if not classy.

The school was also huge and Keith was already lost. There seemed to be hundreds of hallways and even more kids. Keith didn’t even know how this many people could live in this small city. Maybe they where aliens or robots programmed to behave like kids going the hell that is puberty.

_Okay, stop with that._

Keith isn’t sure how, but Takashi was suddenly pushing him into a classroom filled with other students all staring at him. Takashi is saying something about meeting up with him after second hour but Keith isn’t listening. All he’s aware of are eyes on him and significantly less air.

“Shiro, dude, what’s up! Where’s the newbie?” Keith hears a boy yell behind him. He’s ripped from his almost panic attack and turns to see the blue eyes of the runner looking worriedly over him. “You okay there, buddy?”

It takes Keith a moment to realize the boy is talking to him and nods not trusting his voice to actually work. Blue Eyes gives a comforting smile and wraps an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “Deep breaths, dude. Trust me; I know how you’re feeling.”

Keith is sure he should have felt embarrassed for having to have a stranger comfort him but right now he didn’t care. He let himself get enveloped by the boy’s arm and took deeps breaths like he was told to do. Keith barely registered Blue Eyes and Takashi talking but he was listening just enough to know that the boy was Lance and Takashi had to go.

“Okay, Keithy Boy, you can sit here,” Lance guides him to the seat Takashi had mentioned was empty and Keith sat down with a thud. “So, I’m Lance and if you need help catching up in any of your classes you can come to me. Shiro said we have similar classes.”

“Okay, yeah, thanks.” Keith internally cheered at not stuttering.

“Also, I know what kind of crap Shiro and Allura listen to so you are totally welcome to run with me in the mornings. You look like you run. If not, we can walk. Anyway, the point is that mom and dad listen to trash and I’m willing to save you from that hell.” Lance went on with his rant as he moved to sit in the desk the left of Keith’s.

Keith raised an eyebrow, “Mom and dad?”

“Yeah, yeah, Allura and Shiro are the mom and dad friends.” Lance explained and Keith cocked his head in confusion. “Okay, so you obviously haven’t met Pidge yet.”

Before Keith could ask what that was supposed to mean, the tardy bell rang and the teacher started their lesson. Keith sighed in relief at not being called out and was even happier that the class was a lesson behind his last school.

He was going to be fine.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um 2017 is a thing that started... thank god

Keith couldn’t decide if Lance was a blessing or a curse. No one seemed to want to bother Keith throughout their classes because Lance was talking to him almost the entire time but Lance _didn’t stop talking._ He always had something to say in response to anything that happened. He would have talked back to the piano teacher if Keith hadn’t kicked him in the shin – though that was mostly because Keith didn’t want more attention on him than there already was. But the thing about Lance was that Keith felt as though he had known the boy for years and hadn’t just seen him for the first time in his life on the way to school over two hours ago.

Keith was brought out of his thoughts by the bell ringing to change classes and he froze up. He didn’t have his next class with Lance and didn’t think Lance would be able to walk there.

“Come on, Keithy boy, let’s go wait for Hunk,” Lance patted his shoulder as he passed Keith’s desk.

“Hunk?” Keith asked as he quickly grabbed his backpack and followed Lance out into the hallway.

“Yeah, Hunk’s super cool. You’ve got English with him.” Lance pulled Keith to the wall and out of the way of other students. “We always walk together because my AP class is right next door.”

“AP English? Lance, are you trying to kill yourself?” Keith asked exasperated.

“Yep.” Keith didn’t like how grim Lance’s face looked. Keith was about to apologize but before he could Lance broke into dazzling smile. And, wow, Keith needed to get a hold of himself and his heart – it should not be beating this hard for someone he’s only known for two hours. Nope, nope, nope.

“Lance!” Keith turned his head when he heard Lance’s name called. Keith suddenly understood why Lance’s smile was so big. The boy pushing his way through students towards them looked like actual sunshine and happiness.

“What the hell?” Keith whispered and Lance laughed.

“I said the same thing when I first saw him, too, buddy.” Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder and guided him towards Hunk. Keith had to wonder when he decided that it was okay for Lance to do that and why he didn’t feel like shrugging the arm off.

“Dude, why were you late this morning?” Hunk asked as he wrapped Lance in a hug and Keith mourned the loss of Lance’s arm.

“Slept in,” Lance said when Hunk let him go. Lance grabbed Keith’s arm to bring him closer and almost crushed him against his side. “This is Keith, Shiro’s little bro!”

“Oh, hey, I’m Hunk!” Hunk stuck out his hand and Keith hesitantly shook it. He nodded at Hunk and attempted to give him a small smile before nervously tugging at his ponytail. Keith was ready for Hunk to be put off by his attitude but Hunk only took it in stride.

Hunk turned back to Lance and they started talking about some show that had come on last night but Keith wasn’t listening. He was trying to memorize the route they were taking so he wouldn’t have to continue to depend on Lance and Hunk. It was only a matter of time before they would want him to leave them alone.

“Okay, this is my stop,” Lance said as he squeezed Keith’s shoulder and then turned to hug Hunk. “See you guys after class!”

Keith watched as Lance entered a classroom. He jerked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Oh god, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Let’s get to class. There’s an empty desk by me so you can sit there.”

Keith nodded and followed Hunk into the classroom right next to the one Lance had gone into. The class size wasn’t too big and Keith sighed. English teachers always seemed to want him to talk and Keith hated talking in front of large crowds. Well, he mostly hated talking to people in general but he seemed to be contradicting that quite a bit today.

He followed Hunk to the very back of the classroom and was shocked to find that it was mostly secluded from the rest of the class. Keith didn’t mind much but Hunk seemed like the kind of person who wanted to be around people. Except Hunk seemed to be trying to hide himself right now and as Keith sat down he looked around to figure out why but none of the other students gave them the time of day. He looked back at Hunk and finally took the boy in. He was wearing mostly dark clothing except for a soft yellow jacket and an orange band to hold back his hair.

To put it simply, Hunk was a fashion disaster but Keith wasn’t really one to judge considering the many, _many_ baggy hand-me-downs he’s had to wear in the past.

Keith fiddled with the sleeve of his sweatshirt that was still tied around his waist. Now that he thought about it, as much as Lance had talked to Keith, he didn’t talk to anyone else until they had met up with Hunk.

Before Keith could think anymore about them, the bell rang and the teacher started her lesson.

 

~~

 

“How’s it going, Agent Mulder?” Keith found himself looking down at a girl with wild hair and too large glasses – and wearing the same exact shirt he was.

“Better than I thought it would be, Agent Scully.” Keith gave the girl a smirk and she let out a cackle. He liked this kid already.

“Pidge, don’t you dare corrupt his innocent and impressionable mind!” Lance nearly shouted and pulled Keith to his chest. Keith only laughed.

“Can’t corrupt what’s already been corrupted.” Lance gasped dramatically and lightly pushed Keith away from him.

“What have you done to my small innocent child?” Lance put a hand to his heart and flopped down into the desk in front of Pidge’s. Keith let out a small chuckle and took the seat behind Hunk and next to Pidge.

“Honestly, Lance, the only people who should be offended here is Hunk and me. It took months for you to warm up to us.” Pidge rested her chin on her hand smirked at Lance who started pouting.

“That’s different. I was the new kid last year.” Lance crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. Pidge only rolled her eyes and Hunk patted Lance’s back. Hunk started comforting Lance but Keith was too busy watching as more kids filed into the classroom to listen. He noticed once again that where they were sitting was away from the other students and towards the back. He noticed a few kids staring at him and some even giving him pitied expressions. Keith expected any moment now for someone to call out to him like in a crappy Disney channel movie.

Keith turned back to notice Lance giving him a look he couldn’t read. “You can go sit somewhere else if you want. We wouldn’t blame you.”

Keith looked at him in shock. He had not expected Lance to say something like that and he didn’t like the anxious looks on Hunk and Pidge’s faces. Keith bent down and pulled out a pen and notebook from his bag.

“Nah, I’m good here,” he opened his notebook and wrote the date on the first page. “I’m not that much of a fan of people anyway.”

Pidge cackled again but Keith could hear the relief in it. “Oh we are definitely going to get along!”

The smile didn’t leave Keith’s face for the rest of the hour.

 

~~

 

After grabbing some snacks from the vending machines, Keith followed the other three up to the music hall. They went to a back hallway tucked away at the end and led to a stairway that exited the back of the school. At first Keith thought he was going to be beaten up but when Lance shoved open the door to stairway he heard Takashi laughing and sighed.

Pidge must have figured out what he was thinking because Keith heard her snicker and he sent her a half-hearted glare. She only sent him a smirk in response and rushed down the stairs.

“Shiro, Keith is glaring at me!” Pidge shouted and Lance scowled.

“This is war, Keith. Don’t let that little gremlin win. Defend your honor.” Lance was holding both of Keith’s shoulders and staring into his eyes with a look Keith could only describe as ridiculous.

“He glares at everything, Pidge. Don’t let it scare you – he’s actually a giant softie.” Keith watched as Lance start to laugh and Hunk tried to hide his giggles behind his hand. Keith made his way down the stairs only to be greeted with a defeated looking Pidge and Allura patting her on the back.

“Keith!” Keith turned his gaze to Takashi who was sitting on the ground with a half eaten honey bun.

“Ta’shi!” Keith couldn’t help but smile as he went the rest of the way two steps at a time and sat himself next to his brother.

“I can’t compete with that. Allura, I’ve been defeated. That was so cute.” Pidge was ranting quietly as Allura continued rubbing her back attempting to sooth her. Keith was officially confused.

“Congrats, Keith,” Hunk said as he and Lance made their way down. “You’ve out-cuted Pidge.”

“Sorry?” Keith cocked his head in confusion. He turned to Lance hoping for an answer but the boy was looking away with a blush on his face.

“He apologized! Allura, I’m ruined!” Pidge cried and Allura only chuckled.

“It’s okay, Pidge. Why don’t you come over to my place this weekend? I’ll get you all dolled up that come Monday the boys won’t be able to resist you.”

Keith had expected Pidge to be put off by this but she gave Allura a fierce look and a nod. “Do it.”

“Wait, can I go! Pidge never lets me do her makeup!” Lance put his hands together and sat on a step below to make seem like he was begging.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Just this time, Lance”

“Yes!” Lance shot up and started doing his own victory dance.

Keith opened his own honey bun and took a bite. “You do makeup?” he asked after swallowing.

Keith watched as Lance froze up and guarded look covered his face. The rest of their group seemed to be holding the breath and watching Keith closely. It took a moment for him to realize that they were waiting for him to blow up. Keith felt dread fill his stomach.

He would never.

“That’s really cool!” he added quickly. “A girl at a foster home I was at last year taught me a little bit but I’m not very good at it.” Keith heard the others release their breaths and felt Takashi relax next to him. Lance smiled at him – the same smile he sent Hunk earlier that morning – and Keith felt himself melting.

“You should definitely come over then so I can teach you!” Lance said as he sat next to Keith and Hunk on Lance’s other side.

“Oh yes! All of you can come over!” Allura exclaimed.

“Only if Lance does my eyeliner like he did the other week,” Takashi said and Keith raised an eyebrow at his brother. Takashi raised his hands up in surrender. “It looked really good!”

“Sorry, you just don’t seem like –“

“Someone who let another dude put makeup on him?” Keith nodded guiltily but Takashi only laughed. “I’m more open minded than you give me credit for, Keith.”

“Shiro was the first person that I told that I like makeup,” Lance added.

“I’m still bitter!” Hunk said around a mouthful of food.

“I said I was sorry!”

Keith laughed as Lance and Hunk continued to go back and forth with playful banter and took another bite of his honey bun. He didn’t usually eat so unhealthy but he hadn’t had time to pack a lunch and, honestly, he deserved a little bit (a shit ton) of sugar.

Maybe he would take up Lance’s offer in going running with him.

“Hey, Keith, ready to go get your textbooks?” Takashi asked. Keith groaned but nodded anyway. He shoved the rest of his honey bun in his mouth and stood up.

“Oh, wait Keith, let’s exchange numbers before you leave,” Lance grabbed his arm and pulled himself up. Keith was about to tell him he didn’t have a phone until he remembered his parents had gotten one the day before… That he had left plugged in by his bed.

“You left it at home, didn’t you?” Takashi asked behind him and Keith watched Lance’s face fall.

“Yeah, sorry. I’ll bring it tomorrow, though!” Keith said quickly and Takashi chuckled.

“I’ll just give him you guys’ numbers tonight,” Takashi said and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Now come on, let’s get this done _before_ lunch ends.” Keith nodded and followed Takashi up the stairs. Right before the door shut before behind him, Keith heard Pidge cackling and saying something along the lines of “you’re so whipped”.

“Sorry I wasn’t there after second hour,” Takashi said as they started down the main hallway. "I got held up by my teacher.”

“It’s okay, Lance and Hunk were there.”

“Oh yeah, about Lance,” Takashi stopped and turned to face Keith. “He likes human contact but only if he initiates it. He’ll back off if you tell him to, though.” Takashi sounded like he was protecting both Lance and him and Keith wanted to laugh.

“Oh, that’s what he meant as dad friend,” was Keith’s only response and continued down the hallway.

 

~~

 

“Keith! Over here!” Keith saw Allura waving him over to the back corner of the art room – right next to the paints. He liked this class already.

Keith quickly took the empty stool next to Allura and opened the sketchbook the teacher had just given him.

“Where are your textbooks?” She asked as she took out her own sketchbook.

“Ta’shi was able to show me my locker before the bell rang so they’re there.” Keith was not going to add that they were almost late to their AP European History class because of that.

He glanced at Allura’s own sketchbook and was immediately swept away by her talent. She had only just started but Keith could clearly tell it was Takashi and Pidge. Pidge was leaning against Takashi seeming to be sleeping while Takashi was reading a book.

“Cute, right?” Allura asked him and Keith quickly shifted his gaze to look at her. “The three of us were at the park the other week when this happened. Neither of them knows I took a picture.”

“Why are you just starting it now?”

Allura laughed. “I was working on a painting of Lance. You want to see?” Keith found himself nodding before he registered exactly what he was asked and felt himself blush. He watched as Allura went through the rack of portfolios behind them and finally pulled out the piece. “I finished it yesterday.”

Allura placed it on the table in front of Keith and he sucked in a breath. Lance was in a small room with a window behind him. He had his eyes closed as he played the cello and a small smile graced his lips. The sun was coming into the room just right to make it seem that Lance was glowing.

“I took this picture while he was practicing. It’s hard to forget how graceful he is when he’s talking but when he’s playing an instrument he never fails to take my breath away.” Keith could only nod in agreement. He had seen Lance play the piano earlier that morning and thought he was looking at a completely different person.

“He’s really something,” Keith whispered and Allura laughed.

“That’s true!”

Keith smiled a bit and started his first sketch.

 

~~

 

“I’m going to apologize in advance for what I’m about to do,” Takashi said. He was sitting across from Keith on his bedroom floor. Keith gave him a confused looked before he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down and saw multiple texts coming from a group chat.

“Why on earth is the chat called Coran Protection Squad? Isn’t he our European History teacher?” Keith asked and Takashi sighed.

“It’s a long story but yes, he is. He is also Allura’s uncle.” Keith nodded and looked back at the chat.

 **Lance:** is that new number keith????

 **Ta’shi:** it is

 **Lance:** hiiiiiii keith!!!!!!

“He’s too excited,” Keith muttered. He ignored Takashi’s laugh and joined the group’s conversation, defending Pidge in her rant that _Mothman_ _is real_.

He threw his phone at Takashi when he changed the group chat to # **KeithXMothman**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopefully won't be going full months between updates now but ummm i'm not gonna promise anything


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he/him pronouns for Pidge this chapter

“Okay, so funny story,” Lance started as he walked up to the group. Keith, Takashi, and Allura had left on time this morning so they had time to spare before school started. They were back at the bottom of the stairs at the end of the music hall where Pidge and Hunk had already been waiting. Lance had been the last to show up because of his running and Keith had to wonder how he wasn’t sweaty and gross.

“Yikes.”

“Shut up, Pidge.” Lance and Pidge stuck their tongues out at each other. Lance swung his backpack down and sat next to Keith on the bottom step.

“What happened this time?” Hunk asked. He was nursing a thermos of coffee that Pidge sent longing glances every other minute.

“My parents don’t feel comfortable with me staying at Allura’s.” Keith noticed Lance fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves as he spoke. “But, um, they said if you guys wanted to stay at my place that’d be fine.”

Lance seemed to be glancing around nervously but Keith couldn’t imagine why. It was as if Lance had never invited someone to his house before.

“Yeah!” They all turned towards Hunk who now seemed way more awake than he was a few moments ago. “I’ve been wanting to meet your family for ages now!”

“Me too,” Pidge added. “You talk about them all the time but you have yet to actually let us meet them.”

“I mean, they’re kinda –“

“If you say weird I will fight you.” Pidge gave Lance a challenging look and Keith was glad he wasn’t the one receiving it. “How many stories have Shiro and I told you about Matt?”

“Yeah, but –“

“Who’s Matt?” Keith cut in. He watched as Pidge froze in his attempt to steal Hunk’s coffee and Takashi tense up. Keith knew then he had fucked up.

“My older brother.” Pidge’s voice was quiet and sounded closed off. Keith noticed Takashi glaring at the ground. Keith may have bad social skills but he had enough to know not to push further. It was obvious something had happened.

“Are you sure your parents are okay with us going to your place?” Allura stepped in and it felt as if the rest of them had let out a breath. Allura was a freaking life savor.

“Yes! We have a pretty big house so we have plenty of space for everyone.” Lance rushed out and seemed a bit more relaxed despite how awkward it had been not a minute before. “Honestly, they just want to meet all of you. They’re kinda protective.”

“Its _fine_ , Lance.” Allura placed a hand on Lance’s knee for comfort right as the bell rang. They all jumped up and collected their things before running up the stairs.

Keith kept close as possible to Lance as they reached the crowded hallway. Lance noticed and wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder to keep him close. Keith surprised himself when he didn’t flinch at the contact but there was just something about Lance’s touch that just felt safe. He was gentle with every touch which Keith found surprising considering how clumsy Lance seemed to be. But Keith guessed it was the same thing as Lance playing instruments – he wasn’t graceful until he was making music.

“You good there, Buddy?”

“Yeah, I’m just still a bit lost.” Keith shoved himself closer to Lance to keep out of the way of other kids.

“I get you, dude. It took me a week to learn my way around but I didn’t have anyone helping me out.” Lance squeezed Keith’s shoulder. “But you’ve got me and four other friends to help out so you’ll be fine.”

Keith almost stopped right there in the middle of the hallway but Lance kept him moving. “What?”

“Yeah , of course.” Lance sent him a small smile. “They’re kinda weird but they’re good people. And, I mean, Shiro’s your brother now so being his friend is a given. Also, I want to be your friend so that has to mean something.”

“I have a temper and tend to get into fights because of it.” Keith rushed out and would have regretted it if Lance hadn’t _laughed_ and _pulled him closer_

”And I let people walk all over me but too annoying for anyone to actually stay around.”

“The others seem to want you around,” Keith said.

“’Seem’ is the key word there.”

“They want you around, Lance. Spending twelve years of my life in the foster care system has taught me how to tell when people want someone around.”

“Yeah, yeah, just get in the classroom.” Lance pushed him slightly and Keith stumbled in the room and quickly made his way to his seat.

Keith pulled his sweatshirt on and put his hair up before taking out his notebook. When he looked up he noticed Lance staring at him but figured he just looked ridiculous in the sweatshirt.

 

~~

 

“Okay, hold up,” Lance rubbed his temples. “You really believe the moon landing was faked?”

“No. I’m just saying there is a _possibility_ …” Keith ran a hand through his hair causing more pieces to fall out of his pony tail. Keith watched as Lance shook his head as he packed his music binder.

“You and Pidge are made for each other, I swear.” Lance continued mumbling to himself and Keith could only let out a chuckle. Keith packed up his own binder and pulled his backpack onto the desk before resting his head on it. Lance was drumming his fingers on the desk to what Keith assumed was the rhythm of a song stuck in his head.

_I wonder if he sings…_

The bell rang and Keith rushed after Lance out of the room. As they waited for Hunk, Lance seemed to be nervously fidgeting again. Keith reached out to place a hand on Lance’s shoulder and ask him what was wrong but it was right then Lance spotted Hunk and rushed into the crowd of students. Keith followed and watched quietly as they greeted each other with large smiles and hug. It didn’t pass Keith that Lance was the one to initiate the hug.

_So Ta’shi was right._

They made their way through the hall and Keith used to opportunity of no one paying him attention to fix his hair. He remembered Lance starring at him earlier that morning and Keith became self conscious. Was the pony tail weird? Personally, he thought they were cool but maybe he was the only one to think so. It wouldn’t be the first time Keith had made poor fashion choices.

“Dude, stop messing with your hair,” Lance said. Keith jumped in surprise, unaware of when Lance had gotten next to him. “You just fixed it. It looks fine.” Lance bumped Keith’s shoulder with his before pulling him forward to catch up with Hunk.

“You caught up in _The Scarlet Letter_?” Hunk asked as Keith reached his side.

“Yeah, I’ve read it before, though, so it was mostly just a review.” Keith adjusted his bag as they turned to corner.

“You read it for your last school?” Lance came up on the other side of Hunk and Keith couldn’t help but notice how nervous he looked.

“No. A foster parent I lived with a few years ago had a lot of classic literature. I didn’t have much else to do besides school, so I read.” Keith tucked some of his bangs that had fallen behind his ear.

“What’s your favorite?” Lance asked. Keith pursed his lips in thought. He didn’t have a particular favorite, he had only read to give him something to do…

“ _Pride and Prejudice_ ,” Keith answered. It wasn’t a lie necessarily; he did enjoy that book more than most of the others. He even read it multiple times since then.

“Oh, that’s a good one,” Lance said. “I personally prefer _The Great Gatsby_.”

“Dude, you literally hate every character in that book,” Hunk raised his arms in exasperation and Lance barked out laugh.

“That’s how you know it’s good!”

“Okay, Lance. You do realize this is your class, right?” Hunk pointed behind Lance where he had stopped in the hallway. Lance whirled around and let out a noise of surprise.

“See you guys!” he called and disappeared from Keith’s view.

“I hope he doesn’t bother you in class,” Keith looked up at Hunk who was rubbing the back of his neck. They made their way to their own class. “He’s a good guy, really. He’s just… one for dramatics.”

“He challenged me in math to see who could solve the problems faster –“

“ _Lance_ –“

“It was fun, though.” Keith chuckled had Hunk’s surprised look. “I don’t know why you guys keep apologizing for him. He’s really nice – nicer than me – and fun to talk with.” Keith took the same desk he had sat in the day before and pulled out _The Scarlet Letter_. “It feels like he’s hiding something, though.”

“He is.” Hunk was gripping his pen as if he wanted to rip in half. “None of knows what happened. He just showed up in the middle of January and didn’t even talk until April. Well, he could talk - he answered questions in class – but he didn’t talk to _us_ until April. You know, Pidge has this theory he can s –“

The bell rings before Hunk can finish his rant.

 

~~

 

“How did you get that _right_? You were talking the entire time!” Keith hissed when Lance showed off his _correct_ bell work after the teacher went over it.

“Jealousy, thy name is Keith.”

“’Frailty, thy name is woman’, _Hamlet_ , act one scene two. Now _how did you get that right_?” Keith was almost satisfied with Pidge and Hunk’s incredulous looks but was more pissed that Lance got that impossible problem right. He seethed when Lance laughed.

“I don’t know, man, I guessed.”

“Fuck you.” Keith almost turned the jerk back around when he faced the front of the room after giving him a smug smile. Almost. The small, satisfied smile that Lance was mostly hiding behind his hand stopped Keith before he could. Lance looked impossibly happy and Keith had no idea how he knew that. There was something in Lance’s eyes that let up just a bit – like his smile finally reached them.

And Keith was officially staring. Yikes.

Keith forced himself to start paying attention to the teacher. He didn’t miss the gleam in Pidge’s eyes, though, or his mischievous smile.

Okay, so Keith missed the entire lesson and before he knew it the bell was ringing and they were rushing off to the end of the music hall. Keith couldn’t figure out why they chose that spot of all places – or how they even found it. Were they even allowed to eat there?

 “ – So then this _bitch_ …” Keith turns to share a shocked glance with Pidge and noticed Hunk and Lance doing the same. When Lance had pushed the door to the staircase open they had not expected to hear a pissed off Allura.

“Oooh, what did Hag-Bag do this time?” Lance shouted and rushed down the stairs. The other three were right behind him and just as curious. Keith did have questions on how someone could obtain the nickname “Hag-Bag” in high school, though.

“Not Hag-Bag; it was some girl on Instagram,” Allura sighed and gave Lance an almost pitying look. “I posted the painting I did of you and this girl from Garrison Academy left some really gross comments.” She was curled up on the floor with her knees to her chest and shoulder up against Takashi’s.

“Oh, um,” Lance visibly gulped. “How did you respond?”

“I threatened to report her. And then, when she kept commenting I did.” Allura tried to give Lance a smile. “I took the post down in case she has multiple pages.”

Keith took his place on Takashi’s other side and watched as Lance took in some shaky breaths. He seemed to have gotten pale and was fidgeting more than usual. He wouldn’t meet any of their eyes either.

“I’m sorry, Lance. People are disgusting.”

“Trust me, I know.” Lance mumbled and slowly sat on the lowest step and pressed himself against the wall. The others shared worried glances and Hunk kept opening and closing his mouth as though he couldn’t say what he wanted to. 

Keith knew the subject needed to change. It was how to change it that was the problem. Anything anyone said would most likely sound forced and it seemed that none of them actually knew what was going on with Lance to know if they could say the right thing.

Ah, fuck it.

“So I was watching some conspiracy documentaries –“ Keith started.

“As you do,” Pidge finished and the others let out some chuckles.

“And apparently the government has been mind controlling us this entire time.”

Lance scoffed. “Shut up, dude. No way.”

Keith smiled at his small victory.

 

~~

 

**_Allura >> Lance_ **

**Allura:** hey, idk what went on @ garrison and it’s not my place to ask but you can talk to me if you ever need to

 **Lance:** thanks, mom. U da best

 **Allura:** y r u like this

 **Lance:** ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read any of my other fics then you might have noticed some references because I'm that nerd.  
> Come scream with me on tumblr @theworldswecantsee or @klanceslaysme


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?! It me. Idk how I got this finished tbh. I've been stressed and busy lately but there is no way I'm abandoning this fic. I love it too much. Updates may be late until school is out, though.

There are some people in this world born to change lives. They don’t know they are and they certainly don’t try. For the most part, they’re being themselves – or at least pretending to be. They never fail to look at someone with a sparkle in their eyes and a smile gracing their lips. They’re the people who slide into the lives of others unexpectedly with an unforgettable laugh and a comforting hug. They’re the people you have to watch closely because they’re the people who have been through hell and came out with more scars than you can count. They’re the people who stare off into space with a sullen face when no one is looking. Because for some reason, the most beautiful people in this world think they’re the most worthless.

 

~~

 

“ _IT’S MYX MOSCATO/ IT’S FRIZZ IN A BOTTLE!”_ Keith groaned along with Pidge as Takashi reached to turn the radio volume up and sang along. Allura was driving them all to Lance’s house and Keith would be more excited if Takashi hadn’t called shotgun and taken control of the radio. “ _IT’S NICKI FULL THROTTLE, IT’S OH, OH!”_

“Woah, Keithy Boy. If we gonna be friends you can’t be upset about Nicki,” Lance said. He and Hunk were sitting in the back seats and had to almost shout to be heard.

“I thought you agreed their music was crap?” Keith called back.

“Um, excuse you, but Nicki Minaj is _not_ crap!” Lance playfully shoved at the back of Keith’s head and Keith chuckled. He stopped when he noticed Pidge staring at him with an intense look and was about to ask what was wrong when she reached up to run her finger over his bangs.

“ _BANG BANG INTO THE ROOM!”_ Pidge pulled back with a satisfied smirk.

“Why are you like this?” Lance groaned.

“You love me,” Pidge shot back. She yelped in surprised when Lance reached over the seat and ruffled her hair.

“Yeah, I do!”

Keith glanced at Hunk who was just rolling his eyes at the other two’s antics. Keith slouched back down and went back to doodling in his sketchbook. He was trying to think of a project to turn in for his art class but so far he couldn’t think of anything. He usually went for anything with warm colors but these past few days he’s wanted to work with cooler colors. He blames Allura. The girl practically breathed blues and purples.

“Dude, how are you able to draw in a moving vehicle?” Hunk asked and Keith could feel him staring over his shoulder.

“Years of practice and selling my soul to the devil,” Keith deadpanned.

“Keith, no.” Keith looked up to see Takashi giving him a worried look from the passenger seat. “Selling your soul is not okay.”

“You’re three years too late buddy.” Keith ignored Takashi’s look of horror and started doodling a cartoon devil. It oddly looked like Pidge.

“Shiro, he’s messing with you,” Allura said. Keith wasn’t looking but could tell she was trying to sooth Takashi. He snickered with the other three when Takashi whined in embarrassment. “Your house is up here, right Lance?” Allura looked back at them through the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, it’s the next one after this,” Lance had pulled himself up so his arms were resting on the back of Pidge’s seat.

Keith stared out of Pidge’s window to see a huge house right on the beach pass by. “You live on the beach?”

“Sure do!” Lance sounded like he was bragging but Keith was too excited to care. Maybe they’d get to go down for a bit. He at least wanted to know what it was like to stand on the sand. Maybe they’d even –

“Dude, you look like you’ve never been to the beach before.” Pidge smirked.

“That’s ‘cause I haven’t,” Keith kept his gaze towards the beach when he responded and almost didn’t notice the shocked looks everyone gave him. “What?”

“You’ve never been to the beach before?” Lance asked slowly as if he was having trouble processing it. Keith nodded and Pidge turned to Takashi.

“Shiro, he has been living with you for five days and he hasn’t been to the beach yet?” she squawked and Takashi put his arms up in surrender.

“It never came up! How was I supposed to know?”

“Do you two not talk?”

“We do, but all he ever talks about is Mothman and aliens!” Takashi moved his arms as he spoke and ended up hitting his prosthetic against the window just as Allura turned into a driveway.

“Takashi Shirogane, don’t you dare break that window again.” Allura parked the car and glared at Takashi.

“Yes ma’am.” Takashi rubbed the back of his head nervously. Allura’s expression immediately brightened and she moved to unbuckle herself and take the keys out of the ignition. The rest of them chuckled but Keith couldn’t help to notice that Lance’s smile seemed forced and tried to ignore that his hands were shaking so hard he had trouble unbuckling. Was he really that nervous about them meeting his family?

Keith hopped out of the car and waited for Hunk and Lance to clamber out before going to the trunk to grab his bags. He helped Takashi hand the others their bags and promptly ignored how guilty Lance looked when he was handed his bag. Takashi closed the trunk door and they all followed Lance to the front door.

Keith took this time to take in the house. It was _huge_. The house was a sandy color with large palm trees on either side. There was staircase leading up to the front doors and it seemed like there were two more stories above that. Keith had to crane his neck to look at the top.

Hunk whistled. “ _Dude._ ”

“Well, there’s a lot of us so we need the room,” Lance ran a nervous hand through his hair and was clearly blushing.

Keith gripped the straps of his travel bag. He had never been in house that looked so _fancy_. He grew up with the idea of having more than five rooms as a luxury. Lance’s house was definitely more than five rooms. What if they had rules about where they placed their things? What if there were places they couldn’t sit? Keith looked down at his worn-out jeans and old sweatshirt – there was definitely furniture in this house Lance’s parents would not want him near.

When they got to the top of the stairs Lance turned to them. “Take your shoes off by the door; my mom is very protective of her carpets. And if the room looks like a bedroom that’s not mine don’t go in. My family is really big so our bedrooms are really the only place to get privacy and so walking into someone’s _private_ bedroom is like the number one no-no.”

Keith sighed at the simple rules and he notice Takashi giving him a soft smile. It was hardly five days ago that Keith was fretting over any rules that might exist in the Shirogane household. Keith shot Takashi a glare but he just chuckled.

Lance turned and opened the doors dramatically. “I’m home!”

There was a squeal from the room to the right and Keith watched as a small child ran through the doorway and flung himself at Lance. “La-La’s home!”

Lance effortlessly lifted the child up and spun him around. “Nino! It’s been so long!” Lance faked a sob and Nino giggled.

“You saw me this morning, La-La!”

“That was eight hours ago! That’s far too long!” Lance pretended to wipe tears from his eyes before giving Nino a raspberry on his cheek making him shriek. “You want to meet my friends, Bud?”

“Yes!” Lance turned back to them and Keith finally got a good look at Nino. The kid looked exactly like a younger Lance. His eyes were a different blue, though. Lance’s eyes were a bright ocean blue while Nino’s were dark and had specks of brown in them.

“Guys, this is Nino. He’s my nephew. Nino, this is Shiro, Hunk, Allura, Pidge, and Keith.” Lance pointed to each of them respectively and Nino repeated their names slowly but still not getting the pronunciation completely right. Lance laughed and gestured them all to enter. Keith was still struggling with untying his boots when an older woman and a man who looked to be in his twenties entered the foyer from the same room Nino had.

“Whoa, they _are_ real!” the guy gave Lance a playful smirk before wrapping his arms around his neck and ruffling his hair.

“Hey!” Lance tried to shove him off but was struggling with Nino still in his arms.

“Alex,” the woman warned but she had a smile on her face as she watched the two boys.

“Sorry, Mama,” Alex let go of Lance and took Nino out of his arms. Lance moved a few steps back and shoved his hands in his back pockets.

“If you were sorry you wouldn’t do it every time you see me,” Lance pouted. It was exaggerated and Alex and their mom only rolled their eyes while Nino giggled.

Their mom turned towards the five of them who were watching with amused faces. “I’m Maria. It’s very nice to meet you!” She had a slight accent and Keith wondered if Lance ever had one as well. Maria smiled brightly at them but Keith noticed hesitation in her eyes. He saw it in Alex’s face as well and couldn’t help but feel anxious.

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” Shiro stuck out his hand. “I’m Shiro.”

Maria took his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Shiro. You really are handsome, aren’t you?” She gave a teasing smirk when both Lance and Shiro blushed.

“Um, thanks?” Shiro squeaked and Lance whined.

“Mama, you can’t just say that!”

“I can if it’s true!” She turned to Allura and moved to hug her. “You must be Allura! You’re even more beautiful than Lance said!”

Allura welcomed the hug with a smile. “It’s very nice to meet you, Mrs. McClain.”

Maria moved on to Hunk and Pidge and gave them both hugs. Hunk welcomed the hug with a wide smile but Pidge seemed a little stiff and awkward. It wasn’t until Maria let go of Pidge that Keith realized that he was next and his stomach turned to knots. Should he stick his hand out like Shiro? But what if she expected a hug from him? What if he didn’t hug her he offended her? Keith wasn’t good at hugs.

“And you must be Keith?” she had her head cocked to the side and gave him a questioning smile. Keith stared at her with wide eyes and nodded. Did that mean Lance talked about him even though they had just met? He didn’t have much time to think about it before Maria’s arms were around him and Lance was laughing at his awkwardness.

“I-it’s nice to meet you, ma’am.” Keith gently placed his hands on her back just before she pulled back.

“You can call me Maria,” she grinned. Keith gave another nod in response, unsure of how to react. She patted his shoulder before turning back to Lance. “Go take your friends up to your room. Oh, and try not to bother Leila – she has a migraine.”

Lance nodded and gestured for them to follow him. He led them up the large staircase that was in the back of the foyer. Keith took the time to take in the inside of the house he could as they made their way to Lance’s room. Everything looked big and expensive. Keith felt _very_ out of place.

Lance’s room wasn’t huge like Keith had expected but it wasn’t small either. There was a bed against the center of the back wall. The wall to the left of the door had two full bookshelves and a keyboard. The right side had a large dresser, the surface covered in makeup. There was also a cello and two guitars on their respective stands by the dresser. Keith noticed some more instrument cases of different shapes and sizes back beside the bed. Did Lance just play everything?

“You guys can put your bags anywhere,” Lance waved his hand around aimlessly as he walked in. the rest of them shuffled in after him trying to take everything in. Allura’s lit up at the sight of Lance’s dresser.

“You have so much makeup!”

 

~~

 

Keith was hungry. After all the arguing his friends did over who would get a makeover first and who would do it they finally settled it an hour later. Keith hadn’t paid much attention during all of it and found going through Lance’s bookshelves far more interesting. But eventually he was dragged into it and finally let Lance do his makeup. And now Keith was hungry.

“Stop moving,” Lance gently slapped his arm.

“Sorry.”

“Almost done. Just gotta do your lipstick.”

Keith nodded and slightly parted his lips. He had gotten makeovers before from foster sisters who were “experimenting” and needed a test subject. Every now and then it would actually look decent.

Lance carefully placed the lipstick on Keith’s lips. Keith kept his eyes closed and held his breath. About a minute later Keith had his lips covered and Lance told him to open his eyes. He looked towards the mirror and almost didn’t recognize himself. He looked so _pretty_.

“Holy fuck,” Keith tilted his head a bit to see how the highlights shone at a different angle.

“Was that an ‘I look fucking gorgeous holy fuck’ or a ‘what did this boy do to my face holy fuck’?” Lance looked at him nervously and bit his lip.

“I look amazing. What the _fuck_?” Keith poked his cheek a bit. “You’re amazing, Lance, oh my God.” He couldn’t hide how impressed he was and turned to look at Lance who looked like just won the lottery.

“Thank you!”

“Gaaayyyy,” Pidge whispered and Keith snorted.

“Shush, Pidge,” Lance pretended to scold her. He turned back to Keith. “Do you want to go get snacks with me? I’m hungry.”

Keith almost shouted with joy. “Yes, please. I’m starving.”

Lance threw his head back and laughed. “Come on then!”

Keith followed Lance out of his room and down to the kitchen. Maria was by the stove stirring something in a pot and Alex was sitting at the island with a girl Keith hadn’t seen before. When she turned towards them Keith almost choked. She looked almost exactly like Lance. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

“You look gorgeous! Did Lance do your makeup?” the girl asked. Keith only nodded slightly taken by surprise by the girl’s outburst.

“Leila,” Lance chuckled. “This is Keith. And yes, yes I did. Keith, this is my twin sister Leila.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Keith said quietly and sent what he hoped to be a small smile.

Alex and Maria both watched the exchange before giving Keith compliments on his makeup. The attention made him blush and it only got worse when Lance pointed it out. Lance started pulling out bowls from one of the cabinets above the counter as he made small talk. Keith watched as he made his way around the kitchen to find snacks and make small talk with his family. He couldn’t help but notice the hesitant glances from Leila.

Keith was about to ask her if something was wrong when they heard the front door open. There was a bit of shuffling from the next room before a tall man who looked like a grown up Lance walked in. He looked like he was about to greet them until he noticed Keith. The man gave him a curious glance.

“Hello?” he asked.

Keith walked up to him stuck his hand out. “I’m Keith, one of Lance’s friends.”

The man took his hand in a strong grip. “It’s nice you meet you, Keith. I’m Geraldo McClain. Did Lance do your makeup?”

“He did,” Keith answered and Geraldo released his hand. Keith felt like his soul was being stared into and he could feel the tension in the air. Did he do something wrong?

“Come help with these bowls, Keith. We have hungry friends to feed.” Lance’s voice cut through the room like a knife and Keith turned quickly to grab the bowls he was holding out.

“Don’t get too full before dinner!” Maria called as they walked out of the room.

Lance forced out a laugh. “We won’t!”

As they were walking up the stair Keith couldn’t help but feel like he had missed something important while talking to Lance’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed that I'm Miraculous Ladybug trash congrats.   
> I'd like to thank my girlfriend for editing this even though she was about to go to sleep. Please go follow her tumblr @abscoundingsara. She's an amazing person. And while you're at it follow mine as well @theworldswecantsee and my klance blog @klanceslaysme
> 
> The song was "Bang Bang" by Jessie J (with Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj)
> 
> Thank you for reading, Lovelies! I'll try to update the next chapter sooner!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sticks my leggy up* I'm back~  
> It's time for a game I like to call "Find the Dirty Laundry References!" bc there are like 2 in here (one by accident tho that my gf actually pointed out to me)  
> also!! shout out to my gf @abscoundingsara for editing even tho she had just home from working all day!! i will forever be greatful

Geraldo McClain wasn’t speaking. He had introduced himself to the rest of their friends but hadn’t said a word since then. Keith could feel it every time Mr. McClain’s eyes fell on him and tensed each time. It was making him a thousand times more anxious if he was being honest. Keith had already been worried about offending Lance’s family but his father seemed to hate him the moment he saw him.

“Can we go to the beach later, mama?” Lance asked suddenly. Keith watched as his friends’ faces lit up and ignored the surprised looks on the faces of Lance’s family.

“Won’t it be too cold?” Maria asked and tried to hush Lance’s two younger siblings, Ben and Reyna.

“Please?” Lance gave her his puppy dog face. To her credit, she lasted far longer than Keith would have. When she nodded Keith found himself grinning widely even with Mr. McClain’s glare back on him. The others cheered and Lance and Hunk high fived across the table. Maria chuckled while Leila and Alex seemed to be having a silent conversation. They both sent worried glances at Lance who was staring expectantly at Keith.

“Can we go now?” Keith breathed out and only then realizing he was vibrating in excitement.

Lance laughed, “Finish your dinner first, buddy!”

“But-“

“No buts!”

“You have no authority-“

“No he doesn’t, but I do,” Takashi interrupted. “Finish eating.”

Keith pouted and sent a halfhearted glare to him. Takashi only raised an eyebrow. Keith sighed and went back to his food and watched as Lance turned to Ben and Reyna.

“You see, you’re supposed to _listen_ to your older brothers. Why can’t you two be more like Keith?”

“Yeah Lance,” Alex started as he cut up some food for Nino. “Why can’t you be more like Keith?”

Lance let out a dramatic gasp as the rest of the table laughed. Except for Geraldo McClain, who was still staring at Keith but he had a more surprised look now. Geez, what did this man expect from Keith? It was like the man thought Keith was going to murder his entire family.

“Yeah, okay, let me just find every documentation of UFO sightings ever and proceed to give you twenty power points on why Big Foot is real but the Loch Ness Monster isn’t,” Lance exclaimed. “Then come tell me to be more like him!”

“Okay, first of all, it’s only two power points,” Keith started before realizing that he just confirmed that he was in fact a massive nerd in front of Lance’s family. Well, he was too far in to back out now. “And second of all, I don’t have the skills to hack into the FBI and therefore I do not have access to all documents on UFO sightings.”

“You don’t own a computer, how have you made power points?” Takashi asked.

“Libraries and Google Drive saves lives, T’ashi.”

“Oh, right.”

“Of course his one concern is that you don’t own a computer instead of the fact that you would have no second thoughts on hacking into the FBI,” Pidge snickered. Takashi was about to take a bite of food until Pidge’s words registered. He lowered his fork and gave Keith a worried look.

“Keith, no.”

 

~~

 

Keith watched his toes wiggle allowing the soft sand to run between them. Keith had thought the sand would be rougher and more irritating but it wasn’t at all. It did tickle a little, though. He turned and looked up at his friends who were still taking their time taking off their shoes on the porch steps and watching for his reaction.

Keith’s smile widened. “It’s weird.”

“Keith you have already out cuted me – you can stop now,” Pidge said as their friends laughed. She pushed up her glasses and made her way down the steps. “You’re gonna wanna roll the bottom of your pants up, by the way.”

Keith bent down to roll up his pants while the rest of his friends walked down. When he stood up Lance was standing right next to him giving him a cautious look.

“What?”

“Do you really like it?” Lance’s voice was steady but his hands were shuffling together, giving away his nerves. Keith nodded and Lance relaxed. “Race you to the water!”

Lance shot off, running over the sand like a pro leaving Keith to stumble after him. “This is so not fair!” he shouted and cursed when he slipped on the sand again. He could hear Lance laughing at his misfortune ahead of him.

Lance reached the water and immediately started slashing it around with his feet. If Keith wasn’t so upset about losing, he would have taken time to admire the way the setting sun made Lance’s skin glow and how the water seemed glimmer around him. But Keith _was_ upset about losing and tackled Lance as soon as he got to the water.

Warning:  the Gulf of Mexico is real fucking cold in November.

“Fucking hell, Keith!” Lance yelped as his back hit the sand and the water rolled over them. Keith jerked up and was about to apologize until he noticed that Lance was laughing. Lance lightly splashed water in Keith’s face and Keith spluttered when some of it got in his mouth. Lance took advantage of Keith’s moment of weakness to flip them so Keith was now lying uncomfortably in the water and Lance was leering at him with a Cheshire cat grin.

_Challenge accepted._ Keith used the new wave of water coming up to them to his advantage and made a huge splash and soaked Lance’s front. Lance gasped and splashed back. Soon they were up and knee deep in the freezing Gulf having a splash war like five year olds. Keith took that moment to be thankful he had wiped off the makeup after dinner.

Keith could hear the others laughing at them but he didn’t care and neither did Lance. The only thing Keith could focus on was making bigger splashes than Lance and Lance’s very real, beautiful laugh.

 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Keith whispered. He and Lance were sitting at the edge of the water watching the sun set. Their splash war ended when they drifted further into the Gulf without noticing and got pushed over by a larger wave. Keith had come up coughing up water and Lance called it a draw.

“I’ve missed this,” Lance whispered back. Keith glanced at Lance who had turned his gaze and was watching Hunk, Pidge, Takashi, and Allura have a sandcastle building contest. Hunk and Pidge were winning. “I haven’t been out here in over a year.”

Keith had trouble believing that. Lance looked completely at home on the beach – like it was the only place Lance could be himself. Also, Lance’s house was directly on the beach, so yeah, Keith kinda doubted that. Except that Lance had a guilty look on his face as he turned his gaze to the Gulf as though he wanted apologize to the water.

“I am going to drag you out here every week,” Keith decided and Lance stared at him in shock. They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds before Lance fell into a fit of giggles.

“I’ll hold you to that!” Lance nudged Keith’s shoulder with his own and went back to watching their friends.

Keith watched the last bits of sun slip behind the horizon and almost cried when the sky lit up with more stars than he had ever seen in the sky before.

“Do you like it?” Lance whispered.

“I love it.”

 

~~

 

Keith couldn’t sleep.

He had been staring at the same glow-in-the-dark star on Lance’s ceiling for an hour now but not before counting all of the stars first. Four times. So he was absolutely positive Lance had exactly fourty-seven glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling.

Now all Keith could think about was Lance laughing as Keith realized he had gone on a tangent about constellations while they stargazed. He wasn’t sure why, but the only thing he could think in that moment was that he wanted to listen to Lance’s laugh for the rest of his life. Which was insane because he had only known Lance for three days.

Three days and Keith couldn’t remember what it was like to not be friends with Lance.

Keith let out a sigh and rolled over to shove his face in his pillow. _Three days is not long enough to get this attached. For all I know Lance is a serial killer. Or his dad is. He certainly acted like he wanted me dead…_

Keith sighed again and sat up. Maybe he could sneak downstairs and get something to drink.

“Keith?” he heard Lance whisper from the bed. Keith jerked his head to face Lance who was sitting up as well. “You want to go get a midnight snack with me?”

Keith nodded and got up to follow Lance quietly out of the room. They both realized they hadn’t thought this through when they came upon the obstacle of stepping over both Takashi and Hunk. Lance went first, careful not to step on their stomachs and having to gently place a foot between Hunks legs. With a graceful leap, Lance landed silently by the door. Keith followed quickly.

Once they had shuffled downstairs they were free to walk as loudly as they needed but that didn’t stop Lance from tiptoeing across the foyer and stooping low to peer into the kitchen like a ninja. When Lance deemed it “safe” to enter, he motioned for Keith to follow him. Keith let out a chuckle and walked right into the kitchen. Lance let out an offended squawk when he realized Keith wasn’t playing along.

“Keith,” Lance whined. “Just walking in takes the fun out of it!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Keith smiled as he sat on the island. “So what’s on the menu this fine…” Keith checked the time on the oven, “morning?”

Lance walked over to the refrigerator and dug in the freezer. He pulled back holding two tubs of ice cream and wearing a gigantic smile. “Early morning ice cream Sundays!”

Keith quirked an eyebrow. “I’m lactose intolerant.”

“Yes, Keith, I’m aware.” Lance grunted as he placed the tubs on the counter. “That’s why I took out our lactose free ice cream and not our regular ice cream.”

“Oh,” Keith felt his face heat up. “Thanks.”

Lance responded by giving him a smile. He then pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and Keith watched him open the Pandora app. “Now, no early morning ice cream Sunday making is complete without eighties pop music.”

“Really now?”

“Really.” Lance placed his phone on the island as Journey began seeping through the speakers. He sent Keith a smirk and turned to start taking out everything they’d need. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t mesmerized by the swaying of Lance’s hips as he moved around to the beat of the music. Keith smiled and hopped off of the island to help Lance pull out the candy jars.

Two songs later saw Lance and Keith struggling to scoop ice cream into their respective bowls and a counter filled with potential toppings. The next song started up and Lance let out an excited gasp. Keith’s first thought was _please not ABBA please not ABBA please –_

It was not ABBA.

“ _OOH, BABY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT’S WORTH?”_

Keith felt his jaw drop. _Lance can fucking sing._

_“OOH, HEAVEN IS A PLACE ON EARTH,”_ Lance put down his ice cream scoop and before Keith knew what was happening he was being twirled. Lance McClain was twirling Keith Kogane like it was the most natural thing in the world while singing like a fucking angel. “ _THEY SAY IN HEAVEN LOVE COMES FIRST; WE’LL MAKE HEAVEN A PLACE ON EARTH!”_

Keith couldn’t help but join in as Lance started to sloppily sway them. “ _OOH, HEAVEN IS A PLACE ON EARTH!”_

They giggled as the instrumental part started up and Keith attempted to twirl Lance as payback for twirling him first. He did it wrong, though, and their arms ended up getting twisted. Keith was about to apologize but Lance only laughed it off and pulled their hands apart. He hip checked Keith and went back to struggle over the ice cream all the while singing along with the music.

Keith couldn’t shake the feeling that he was witnessing something special. Maybe it was the hesitant smile Lance sent his way or nervousness in his eyes, or maybe it was because it was almost two in the morning, but Keith had a feeling that Lance hadn’t done something like this in a long time.

Keith suddenly remembered punching a purple haired boy back in ninth grade. It was the reason he had gotten expelled from Garrison Academy. He had started a fight with a boy with purple hair because he was making one of Keith’s classmates uncomfortable in the middle of the hallway.

He watched as Lance dug into the gummy bear jar and shoved a few into his mouth before putting the rest on his ice cream.

_There’s no way…_

 

~~

 

 Geraldo McClain was shocked. He hadn’t heard his son singing in over a year and wanted to cry with joy. His joy was short lived, though. He watched Keith’s face from the dark doorway as Lance continued singing. At first he didn’t feel like there was anything to worry about but then Keith’s eyebrows scrunched together and it was followed by a look of recognition.

The chorus of the song started up again then and Lance turned back to Keith singing with a mouth full of gummy bears and Keith let out a laugh.

There was no need to intervene this time. Keith wouldn’t hurt Lance that much Geraldo could tell. Keith wasn’t Rolo, who had told Lance his singing was obnoxious and had taken the fun out of everything Lance had loved.

Geraldo hadn’t seen Lance smile this wide since he had come home one day in the ninth grade saying how some boy with a mullet had called him pretty. There was more to that story but Geraldo never pushed Lance to tell him.

The boy with the mullet had never been mentioned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puts my leggy back down* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> boy oh boy am I gonna cause these boys pain 
> 
> anyway, that last part was in Geraldo McClain's POV in case any of y'all were confused  
> Keith's backstory is probably gonna be revealed sooner than Lance's just Lance's is worse. I might go into detail about Shiro and Pidge next chapter??? maybe??? because I have their stories completely sorted out so yeah.
> 
> the song was "Heaven Is a Place on Earth" by Belinda Carlisle


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha   
> Sorry for the late update A LOT of things happened this past month! I had finals, AP tests, GRADUATION, I changed my username (it's the same as my tumblr now)... I no longer have an editor...  
> I'm so sorry if there are any typos, my ex edited the past chapters and now that we broke up it's just me and I'm not as good as her soooooo yeah.  
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy the angst!!

Keith woke up to the sound of sheets ruffling and frantic mumblings. Years of sharing rooms with younger kids prone to nightmares had him up in a flash and practically diving towards Takashi whose face was contorted in fear. Keith yanked the blanket away from Takashi and started running his fingers through his short hair.

“It’s okay, Ta’shi, you’re safe,” Keith whispered. He looked around the room and realized they were the only two there. Judging by the light trying to fight its way through the curtain covered window it was late morning.

“Matt…” Takashi mumbled and reached his hand out to grip Keith’s shirt.

“It’s okay, Ta’shi. You’re at Lance’s house, safe and sound.” Keith positioned Takashi so his head was on Keith’s thigh. He wasn’t sure if he would actually be able to calm Takashi down. So far, Keith had only had to take care of kids no older than twelve… _well in one way Ta’shi is only four_.

Takashi jolted up with a gasp and tightened his grip on Keith’s shirt. His breathing was heavy and his eyes flicked around the room as if trying to recognize where he was.

“Ta’shi?” Keith asked and Takashi jumped away from him in surprise. They stared at each other with wide eyes for a moment before Takashi groaned and slammed his face into his pillow.

“You weren’t supposed to know!”

“You need water, Ta’shi.” Keith tried to pry him up by his shoulders.

“I need to fling myself off the nearest cliff!”

“Don’t be dramatic and go get some water!”

“I can’t maintain my cool older brother persona if my little bro has to baby me, Keith!” Takashi turned his head and pouted. Keith couldn’t believe he had actually thought this boy was cool a week ago. It didn’t take long for Keith to realize that Takashi was actually a giant goof ball who couldn’t be cool to save his life.

“You weren’t cool to begin with,” Keith shot back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Takashi sighed and turned so he was lying on his back. He gave Keith a long look before he started speaking. “Matt has been my best friend since kindergarden. Two years ago his dad was driving us back home from the state science fair. We had won. We were going to nationals. Matt was _so_ excited. We both were.”

Keith could guess where this was going but he kept quiet and let Takashi gather his thoughts.

“Some asshole decided he wanted to get wasted and then tried to go win back his exgirlfriend. The jackass slammed right into us just a block away from the Holt’s house. We were thirty seconds away – thirty seconds, Keith. Mr. Holt died on impact. Matt’s been in a coma for two years and the only reason he didn’t die was because my first instinct was to cover him with my arm.”

Keith watched as Takashi covered his face with his left arm. He went back to running his hand through his brother’s hair as silent tears rolled down Takashi’s face.

“The absolute worst part was that Pidge was standing in their front yard waiting for us to pull up and watched it all happen.” Keith pulled back in shock and Takashi let out a sob. Keith had to wonder what the universe thought that these wonderful people had done to deserve this.

“Shiro! Keith! I’m gonna eat both of you guys’ breakfast if you don’t get down here right now!” Pidge yelled and slammed open the bedroom door. Her excited atmosphere slowly disappeared as she took in the scene in front of her. Takashi had frozen up at her entrance, his arm still covering his face, and Keith was staring at her with tears in his eyes. “Oh.”

“Pidge – “

“Keith, you go ahead downstairs.” Pidge shook herself out of her trance. “I can get Shiro’s fat ass down there myself.”

“But –“

“It’s okay, Keith.” Pidge gave him a smile that meant she knew what had happened. He gave in with a sigh and gave Takashi’s head a pat before walking out of the room. His mind reeled over everything Takashi had told him as he made his way to the kitchen. Keith felt like running when he noticed all eyes turn to him as he entered.

“Keithy boy, what happened?” Lance asked from where he was standing by the island. “You’re shaking buddy.”

Keith looked down at his hands to see that they really were shaking and he felt a sob build up in his throat. The only people in there were Lance, Hunk, Allura, and Lance’s father but he still didn’t want them to see him cry. Tears fell down his face anyway.

“Why do such horrible things happen to amazing people?” He asked desperately at Lance who was only able to watch in shock.

“Oh dear,” Allura gasped. “Shiro had a nightmare didn’t he?”

Keith nodded and rubbed away his tears. Allura stood up from her seat on a stool and rushed to Keith to pull him into a hug.

“He and Pidge will be okay, Keith. They’re strong people.” Keith buried his face in her hair and started to calm his breathing down. “You go start your breakfast, sweetie, I’m going to go see if those two want to make a trip to the hospital today.”

Keith pulled away and rubbed at his face. He muttered out an agreement and took the stool next to Hunk who gave him a pat on the back. “They’ll be okay, Keith. Sometimes they just gotta cry it out. It’ll be okay.”

“I don’t really know what happened,” Lance’s father started and slid a plate in front of Keith, “but I’m sure their glad they have someone like you to lean on.”

Keith looked up at Mr. McClain with wide eyes. He simply gave Keith a wink and ruffled his hair before returning to the stove. Keith turned to Lance to figure out what had happened but Lance just looked as dumbfounded as Keith felt. A beat later both of them had realization dawn over them and groaned in embarrassment. Lance slammed his head on the counter and Keith hid his face in his hands.

Judging by the loud laughter behind Keith they had been right and Mr. McClain had seen them last night.

“I missed something, didn’t I?”

“Don’t worry about it, Hunk.”

 

~~

 

“Are you sure you’re okay to stay?” Takashi asked for the hundredth time.

Keith rolled his eyes, “Yes, Ta’shi.”

“Dad’s going to pick you up this evening, call mom if you need anything.”

“You already told me.”

“I’m just –“

“He’ll be fine, Shiro,” Lance butted in. He was leaning against the doorframe watching the rest of them pack their things. Allura was going to be bringing Takashi and Pidge to the hospital to visit Matt and Hunk’s mom had already picked him up.

“Let me worry over my little brother, Lance!” Takashi zipped up his bag with far more force than was necessary. He then crisscrossed his legs and pouted. “You two are taking all the fun out of it.”

“I cannot believe I used to look up to a dork like you,” Lance mumbled and Ben chose that time to run past Lance in the hallway and down the stairs. “Ben! Don’t run, you’ll hurt yourself!”  Lance turned back to the room grumbling.

Takashi raised an eyebrow and Lance gasped in offense. “He could really hurt himself, Shiro! I have a valid reason to worry!”

“Yeah, yeah, Lance, you’re big brother of the year,” Takashi covered his heart in mock hurt at Pidge’s statement and watched her cross the room to Lance with her bags. She shoved her face to Lance’s chest and wrapped his arms around his torso. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“We’re going to see each other at school on Monday, Pidge,” Lance deadpanned.

“That’s forty-eight hours away, Lance!”

“You could always video call him, Pidge,” Keith suggested.

“No one asked for your logic, Keith!” She pouted and tugged Lance tighter.

“Where did this even come from?” Lance asked bewildered. Pidge shrugged and sniffed. “Woah, you okay, Pidgey?”

 “Yeah…” she nodded and nuzzled the top of her head onto Lance’s chest.

“Um, right,” Lance ran a hand through her hair and looked at the others for help. It was obvious to Keith that Pidge had never shown Lance this kind of affection and hid a chuckle. Takashi gave Lance thumbs up.

What a dad.

“Okay, Pidge, let him go.” Allura gently pried Pidge off of Lance. “We need to get going if we want to get there before the evil receptionist starts her shift. Both Pidge and Takashi chuckled.

“Yeah, okay.”

With a few more worried questions from Takashi and lip wobbles from Pidge they were on their way and Keith and Lance were left alone. Mr. McClain was off somewhere “doing his dad thing” according to Lance and the rest of the family was “out running errands or something”.

So yeah, they had the house to themselves.

“You wanna do something wild?” Lance asked excitedly.

“Sure,” Keith smirked knowing full well it wouldn’t be as wild as Lance was making it seem.

“We’re gonna read, but it’s gonna be contest.” Lance started back up the stairs to his room.

“A contest how?” Keith asked following him.

“It’s a contest to see who can be still the longest!” Lance squealed and rushed into his room.

Keith ran after Lance and purposely knocked into him when he saw Lance in front of one of his bookshelves. “You’re going down McClain!”

Lance giggled. “No way, I’m a master at this!”

“You literally never stop moving!”

“Just pick a book, you nerd!” Lance shouted and swatted Keith off of him. Keith giggled and turned his attention to the bookshelf. It was filled to the brim with books and Keith was surprised that he actually knew most of the titles he saw. He stopped when he saw _The Thief Lord_ and picked it off the shelf.

“I haven’t read this in years,” Keith whispered.

“It’s one of my favorites,” Lance sighed. Keith could tell. The spine was filled with creases and the first few pages seemed close to falling out. “I got it at a used bookstore actually. I was eight.”

Keith nodded, not trusting his voice. He used to have his own copy but it was taken along with most of his belongings when he was thrown into an orphanage. He opened the cover and froze. “Oh.”

“What’s wrong?” Lance sounded worried and looked over Keith’s shoulder. On the inside of the cover was a note that Keith still had memorized. “Oh yeah, I always wondered why someone would get rid of something so sweet.”

Keith felt tears fill his eyes for the second time that day.

_My Little Bear,_

_I hope you have a wonderful birthday. I’m so sorry I can’t be there for you but I know you’ll be okay. Daddy has so much planned to make it the best day ever for you. I promise to get better soon so I can be with you next year._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Mommy_

“It was taken from me,” Keith whispered.

“What?” Lance’s voice cracked.

“Momma wrote notes in every book she gave me. They were taken from me when I got placed in an orphanage.” Keith felt his grip tighten on the book scared that Lance wouldn’t believe him. He was scared Lance wouldn’t believe that he longed to see the notes written in his mother’s neat script just one more time and take the book away from him again.

Instead, Lance started carefully looking at every book on each shelf and took out books until he had a small pile around his feet and smiling sheepishly at Keith. “They were all in the new arrivals section and my eight year old self thought it would be mean to separate them. I’m really glad I have good puppy dog eyes.”

Keith could only nod as he stared wide eyed at his old books. He knelt down with Lance following him and started going through each one. He was full on crying by the time he picked up the fifth book and had trouble reading the note through the tears.

There was a knock on the doorframe and Keith wiped away the tears. Lance’s father was standing in the doorway looking concerned. “Is everything okay, Keith?”

“Dad!” Lance shouted and Keith flinched at the sudden volume. “Keith is Bear!”

“Keith is…” Mr. McClain started and then noticed the pile of books and smiled. “I’ll go get a box to pack those in.”

Keith watched him walk away before his words registered. “I can’t take these, they’re –“

“They’re yours,” Lance finished. “I made my parents by all of them because I promised myself I’d find who they really belonged too. Sure, most of them are some of my favorites, but if I ever want to read them I can just go to the library. Or go to your house and read them.”

Keith tried to protest but couldn’t find the will to. He _really_ wanted his books back.

“Let’s read them before we pack them,” Keith said.

“Oh geez, I thought you’d never say that!” Lance grabbed an armful and threw them and himself on the bed. Keith picked up the rest and followed Lance feeling more at home than he ever had before.

 

~~

 

“That’s a nice little collection you got there,” his mom said as she walked into Keith’s room. Keith placed the last book on his shelf and gave her a smile.

“Do you ever feel like there are people in your life you’re just destined to meet?” Keith asked but continued before she could answer. “Like, not just someone who you happened to meet in passing but someone the universe planned for you to meet, no matter how late it happened.”

“Maybe,” She thought for a bit. “Do you think that?”

Keith looked back at his bookshelf now half filled with memories. “Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I cried writing this


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update!!!!! My other fics distracted me...  
> Sorry for any typos! I'm kinda getting over a cold... in the middle of summer...

Keith felt like death to put simply.

He just woke up up and knew today wasn’t going to be good. He had a migraine the moment he had walked downstairs for breakfast and it was still making his head pound five hours later as he tried to take in the notes on the board in his AP European History class. The constant downpour of rain all day wasn’t helping his mood, or anyone else’s for that matter because even Lance was quiet earlier. 

The worst part of it all was the continuous feeling doom in the pit of his stomach.

Keith couldn’t really explain it, but he just felt like something was going to go completely wrong and there was nothing that could stop it. Every turn Keith took, every sneaky glance at his phone had him filled dread. Any minute now something horrible would happen. _He could feel it_.

Wednesdays were not supposed to be this awful.

“Keith,” Takashi whispered and Keith glanced over. “Is your head still hurting?”

Keith nodded and gave his forehead a weak massage. He had thought about going to the nurse earlier to see if he could take a quick nap but thought against it. Just fifteen more minutes and he’d get to art and take a nap against Allura. She had allowed him to lay his head in her lap during lunch and was forever grateful that girls were so soft. 

_If only I wasn’t gay as hell…_

He gave Takashi a reassuring look and powered through the rest of the class. He could not get behind more than he already was. 

When the bell rang he let out a sigh of relief and stuffed his notes in his backpack and hardly got out a goodbye to Takashi before he was rushing out of the classroom. He had a nap waiting for him just up the staircase and down the hall. 

He got to the art room in less than a minute and landed in his chair with a thud. Keith gave Allura a mumbled hello and pressed his head against her shoulder. She chuckled and started petting his hair.

“Would you like to go listen to Lance practice his cello?” she asked softly.

“Yes!” Keith shot up and groaned as soon as he did. 

“Come on, Mr. Grump,” she said with a smile. Keith grumbled as he picked his bag back up and followed her to the teacher’s desk. Allura made up some excuse about working on an Art History project and the teacher let them go without a fuss. 

As soon as they entered the staircase Allura pulled out her phone to check her texts. “Okay, he’s in the third practice room from this staircase.”

Keith nodded even though he was behind her. Minimum talking is what he strived for today and he was going to stick to it. 

Allura had obviously done this before because she walked through the hall confidently as if she wasn’t breaking about ten school rules but, then, Allura never struck Keith as someone who constantly followed the rules. Takashi, however, was a completely different story. In Keith’s unprofessional opinion his brother could use a little of bit loosening up.   

Keith could hear the sound of a cello seeping of from under the door Allura stopped in front of it and he could only assume it was Lance. Allura knocked twice and the sound came to a sudden stop and a few seconds later the door was flung open.

“Welcome,” Lance smirked and quickly ushered the two of them in. The room was fairly small and one more person in it would make it far too crowded. The only only light was coming in through the window and Keith’s head felt like pressure was suddenly let up and he could finally breathe again. 

“How’s your head?” Lance asked as he picked his cello back up and sat down on the one chair in the room while Allura sat down on the floor by the door. Keith slid his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor next to Allura’s before sitting down.

“Much better now. The lack of light is helping.” He closed his eyes and put his head in Allura’s lap like he had at lunch. 

“Man, Shiro would be so jealous if he saw you right now Keith,” Lance said and Keith so hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut - shut up, Lance!” Allura nearly shouted and they both laughed at her flustered state. “Just start practicing. We came here to listen to you play, nothing else.”

Lance said something back but Keith was already dozing off and wasn’t able to process anything else they were saying. He heard Lance start to play before he finally gave in to sleep.

 

He was woken up by Allura gently pushing him back up and he rubbed at his eyes. His head still hurt but it had lessened significantly after his nap. 

Keith watched as Lance placed his cello back in its case in the back of the room and slowly picked himself off the ground. It was right then that he realized he hadn’t gotten to actually hear Lance play and cursed himself internally. 

“Did you have a good nap, buddy?” Lance asked as he carefully got his cello case on his back as if it were a backpack. Keith nodded and picked up his backpack. “That’s good. Do you want to go get pizza with me after school?”

And the sense of doom was back just like that but Keith swallowed it down and cleared his throat. “That would be great.”

“Awesome! There’s this great pizza place just a few minutes from my house and it’s _absolutely amazing_!” Lance gushed as he pushed Keith out the door. Allura followed behind them with a giggle. 

“You better be paying,” Keith teased and Lance whined.

“Fine,” He pouted dramatically and Keith rolled his eyes. Lance put his hand on Keith’s arm before they could part when they got to the end of the hall. “I’ll meet you at the bottom of the back staircase!”

“Okay,” Keith agreed. Lance gave him a smile and let himself be swallowed up by the crowd of students. 

 

 

~~

 

 

Keith twisted his fingers nervously as he told Takashi and Allura goodbye at the bottom of the back staircase. Takashi gave him a raised eyebrow when he explained he was going to get pizza with Lance and Allura giggled behind her hand. Keith just tried to keep his blush under control and his breathing even.

“Yo, Keithy Boy!” he heard Lance call from the top of the staircase. Takashi smirked and he and Allura rushed out the exit before Lance saw them. When Lance got to the bottom of the staircase he flung an arm around Keith and walked them out the door.

“So, are we jogging to this pizza place or did you magically find us a ride?” Keith asked with genuine concern - Lance was rolling his cello case behind him and knew it would not be a smart move to drag that thing around town.

“Nah dude, Alex didn’t have work today so he let me take his car this morning.” Lance led them through the parking lot and to a side street where students without parking passes would park. They put Lance’s cello in the trunk even though it barely fit and their bags in the back seat.

“My house is on the way so we can drop off our stuff there, go get pizza, and then go back to my place to do homework. Sound good?” Lance said as he started the engine. Keith gave a hum in agreement and prayed to every god he knew of that Lance was a safe driver.

 

Lance was a terrible driver and had Keith holding onto the passenger door for dear life. He sped down streets at least ten miles over the limit, took turns far too quickly, and always seemed to half to slam on the breaks. 

_Good lord, when I said I wanted to die beside a beautiful man this is not what I meant._

Keith sighed in relief when they pulled up to Lance’s driveway and got out of the car in record time. Lance laughed at him and slowly pulled their stuff out. 

“Come on,” Lance held out Keith’s bag for him. “It wasn’t that bad. I went slow for you.”

Keith snatched his bag from Lance’s hand and clutched it to his chest. “I am never letting you drive me anywhere ever again.”

“So you don’t want pizza?” Lance asked with a smirk and Keith felt the blood drain from his face.

“After today. I am never letting you drive me anywhere after today.” Keith turned around and stomped up the steps.

“Sure, buddy.”

 

 

~~

 

 

_“You have so many relationships in this life/ only one or two will last,”_ Lance turned up the volume and Keith was starting to regret letting Lance plug in his phone. _“You go through all the pain and strife/ and then they’re gone so fast, oh yeah!”_

Keith groaned and stared at Lance in horror as he sang along to horribly cheesy lyrics. “Why do you even know this? This sounds awful!”

“Oh no, Keithy Boy,” Lance threw him a smirk and put his hand on the volume controls to raise it again. “This song is a master piece.”

Lance let out a cackle and Keith rubbed his forehead. He looked back at Lance and felt himself smile despite the terrible song. Lance was a great singer and looked so happy when he did. Keith ignored the sense of dread again and let himself get caught up in Lance’s voice.

_“Mmmbop, ba duba dop/ ba do bop, ba duba dop!”_

 

 

~~

 

 

Marco’s Pizza has the absolute best pizza in the entire world and Keith would honest to god _fight_ someone who said anything against it. When he told Lance the other boy’s face lit up with a pleased smile and Keith would probably fight someone just to keep it there.

He did not tell Lance that.

He wasn’t sure how to ask Lance about the purple haired boy at Garrison. He had been expelled the day of the fight and moved out of the foster home he had been at by the end of the week. With all of that he had never gotten the chance to even find out if the asshole ever left Lance alone. The worst part was that Keith had a sinking feeling that the purple jerk was the reason Lance was so sad in the first place. 

Keith was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Lance’s laughter. He was trying (and failing) to hold in his giggles as he reached for the napkins at the end of the table. He grabbed one and shoved it across Keith’s chin who jerked back in surprise.

“You have sauce down your chin, nerd!” Lance chuckled and forced Keith to keep his head in place with his other hand as he wiped the sauce of.

“You could have just told me,” Keith grumbled when Lance let him go.

“Nah,” Lance gave him a teasing smile and flicked the napkin at him. Keith tossed it back and felt satisfied when it hit him scare in the forehead with a small thump. He grabbed another slice of pizza as Lance stared at him dumbfounded. Keith gave him a smirk around a bite of cheesy heaven. 

But see, the horribly beautiful thing about perfect moments is that they always end with someone crashing. Keith watched as Lance’s gaze shifted to the front door of the restaurant and his face drastically pale. His eyes went wide and his hands gripped the table so tight his went white.

Keith casually twisted his head so he could see the entrance out the corner of his eye and felt his hands start to shake in anger. He took deep breaths and reminded himself not to jump into a fight that hadn’t even started.

Except this fight had started three years ago and Keith wasn’t one to back down easily.

_Lance would not want you to fight. Detract him. Get him out as casually as possible. Do not make a scene._

“Ten bucks I can eat more slices than you!” Keith blurted out.

Lance gave him a nervous smile. “Sorry, Mullet, I’m not that hungry any-“  
“What, scared you’re gonna lose?” Keith taunted and took another bite of the slice in his hand.

“What? No!” Lance sputtered. “Oh, you’re on Keithy Boy!”

_Phase 1 complete._

Lance stared directly into Keith’s eyes throughout their competition and refused to look anywhere else. Keith could feel the stares of the two other customers in the restaurant but never gave into the temptation to turn and look. If his eyes left Lance he lost and Keith did not like to lose. 

They were walking out fifteen minutes later with Lance coming out victorious and ten dollars richer. Keith gave the purple haired boy and his blond sidekick a glance right before exiting. The purple boy was sneering and Keith thought for sure he’d be dead if looks could kill, but Keith didn’t drop dead and kept his face blank as he walked out.

_Phase 2 and 3 complete._

Lance didn’t breakdown until they were back at his house and in the privacy of his own room. Keith had been waiting for it. Lance hadn’t turned on the radio in the car and drove the speed limit. He hadn’t muttered a word except to greet his mother.

Keith pulled him close and let him cry until no more tears would come and he was gasping against Keith’s chest. He hugged Lance tighter to him and only gave Lance’s dad a glance when he peeked into the room an hour later. He didn’t really understand what happened, only that those two had hurt Lance and Keith had been too much of hot head back in freshman year to be able to protect him. 

 

 

Keith woke up the next morning with Lance’s head pressed to his chest and their legs tangled on top of the bed sheets. He pulled out his phone to check the time to see they had an hour to get to school and seven missed calls from Takashi and three from his mom. 

_Ta’shi is gonna kill me._ Keith sent a text to his mom before turning his phone off. He wrapped his arms around Lance and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lance sings is "Mmmbop" by Hanson. All of you should go listen to it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N53-LxbIizA  
> But yeah, the song and pizza scene is what formed this fic actually. Like, I really thought this up as I ate at Marco's Pizza with my mom back in November. I knew I was going to have the song in it when I listened to it for the first time a few days later. 
> 
> The next couple of chapters will be fluffier and then Lance's backstory gets revealed and I'm going to break all of y'all's hearts. >:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there is hardly any fluff in this. I mean it's there but there is quite a bit of angst as well. On the bright side I figured out Hunk's backstory! Coran is actually in this chapter for a hot second though, so that's fun!

“You skipped half a day of school just to take a nap?” Takashi yelled from his place on the bottom step. Keith and Lance had finally showed up just before lunch started and Takashi was not taking their poor excuse well.

“Yep,” Keith said and took a sip from his coffee.

“What on earth possessed you to think that is acceptable?” Takashi pinched his nose and suddenly looked twenty years older. Keith smirked as Pidge and Hunk attempted to suppress their chuckles and Lance was hiding a smile behind his hand.

“I was tired?” Keith answered. To tell the truth he just didn’t want to leave Lance to his own devices. Lance had yet to say anything since yesterday afternoon and, while he seemed to be in a better mood, Keith was still worried. “I’m honestly doing better than usual. Before now I would have already skipped like two days. I’ve only skipped half of one.”

Keith sat down pulling Lance with him when Takashi sighed in defeat. He ignored the slightly scandalized looks from Pidge and Hunk, fighting the urge to roll his eyes, and snuck an arm around Lance. He wasn’t sure if Lance would be comfortable with it but Keith wanted the security of knowing Lance was safe. When Lance didn't flinch away Keith started rubbing his back slowly.

“Just text us next time. Mom and dad were worried.” Takashi put his chin on his knees and pouted.

Keith gave him an offended look. “You weren’t worried?”

“Not when you act like a giant jerk to your favorite brother!”

“You’re my only brother,” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Exactly!”

The door at the top of the stairs right then and Allura stomped her way down the stairs. Keith could feel Lance bury himself further against him and Keith gulped in fear. He may have only known the girl for a week but Keith knew Allura was a someone not to be made angry. 

“If I have to listen to that _witch_ for one more day I will rip my ears off!” Allura screeched when she reached the bottom and Keith sighed in relief. She wasn’t focused on him.

“Hagbag?” Pidge asked and Allura let out a growl and pulled at her hair. Takashi had stopped pouting and was now trying to be as far away from Allura as possible while still remaining close for damage control.

“So that’s a yes,” Hunk gulped and moved his bag in front of him as is it were a shield. 

“She is the most bigoted, ignorant, repulsive swine I have ever met and I am seriously considering murder.”

“Please don’t do that,” Hunk whimpered. “I’m not sure I have the stomach to hide a body.”

“Should we be concerned that _that_ is your concern?” Lance asked with his eyebrows raised in amusement. Keith could have kissed Hunk for getting Lance to talk but he was pretty sure Hunk would not appreciate the gesture. 

Maybe. 

It was hard to tell with Hunk.

“What did she do anyway?” Pidge asked. 

Allura clenched her fists and set her jaw. “She was talking shit about you. Said you were disgusting and to just hurry up and choose a gender.”

Pidge had a look of amusement on his face and seemed close to laughter. “Good God, Allura, if that’s what sets you off I hope you never hear what some other people have told me. I’m not sure my mom would let me visit you in jail.”

Allura sighed and rubbed her temples. “It’s just frustrating. You all are so wonderful and brilliant but you still have to put up with so much shit. It’s not fair.”

Pidge’s face settle into a soft smile and moved to sit next to Allura to wrap his arms around her. “Thank you for standing up for me even though it didn’t involve you.”

“Of course it involved me!” Allura gasped and jerked out of Pidge’s embrace and Pidge stared at her in surprise. “I’m your friend, aren’t I? If someone messes with you they mess with me - and I will _not hesitate to cut someone_.”

“You are absolutely terrifying. Did you know that?” Takashi asked with wide eyes and Allura laughed with her head thrown back.

“If I wasn’t terrifying one of us would have been beaten up by now!” Allura followed that claim by effectively punching Takashi in the arm.

“ _Ow_. ‘Lura that’s the only arm I have left.”

Keith slowly raised the arm that wasn’t around Lance and gave a sheepish smile. “I have been beaten up before.”

“Me too,” Lance said quietly, as if he were telling a secret.

While the others gawked in surprise Pidge sniggered. “I bet. Like you two could win in a fist fight.”

Keith gave him a toothy smiled and met his eyes. “I’ve never lost a fight in my life.”

Hunk raised an unbelieving eyebrow at him. “And how many fights have you actually been in?”

“I lost count after the purple guy freshman year,” Keith answered after a moment and shrugged. He ignored Lance’s sudden stiffness and shocked face and tried not to grimace at Pidge and Hunk’s disbelieving looks. It wasn’t Keith’s fault he looked like he could be snapped in half despite the many, _many_ hours of working out.

Allura was giving him a disappointed glare that made him feel a pang of guilt and Takashi let a resigned sigh. “He’s telling the truth. My parents were given a very thorough run through of his record when they had started considering to adopt him.”

“Sorry,” Keith scratched the back of his head and gave Tadashi a weak smile.

“They were trying to convince them not to adopt you, Keith. You realize those fights are why people decided not to adopt you before, right?” Tadashi crossed his arms and glared at Keith.

“Oh,” Keith lowered his eyes and picked at the end of hoodie. 

“Don’t blame him, Shiro,” Hunk cut in. “The system is absolutely vicious. I’d probably have the same kind of record if I had stayed in it for another year or two.”

Keith jerked up. “You’re adopted?”

Hunk nodded and the rest of their friends seemed to have just remembered. “Yeah, I was put in it when I was five. I don’t really remember my biological parents, all I know is that they died in a fire. My moms adopted me when I was seven.”

Keith nodded, unsure of how to respond. Keith knew he was lucky he remembered his parents but Hunk probably didn’t even know what his had looked like. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, dude,” Hunk gave him a reassuring smile.

“You knew your parents, didn’t you Keith?” Takashi furrowed his eyebrows as if trying to remember and Keith nodded.

“Yeah, but I was put into foster care before they died.”

“Why?” Lance blurted and he immediately looked like he regretted it. “Sorry-“

“No it’s okay.” Keith gave Lance a reassuring squeeze. “My parents couldn’t afford to take care of me so they put me in the system but stayed in touch. They still celebrated holidays and birthdays with me so it was fine. They were going to take me back but my mom got really sick…” He trailed off as he remembered the day his dad had told him he would have to wait a little longer. Who knew that a little longer would turn into nine years.

“You don’t have to tell us if you don't want to,” Allura told him. 

“Sorry, it’s fine.” Keith took a deep breath. “My mom got sick right before I turned eight and died a few months later. My dad died a month later when he and some other jackass took a petty bar fight too far.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lance mumbled and wrapped his arms around Keith.

“It’s not your fault.” Keith grumbled in embarrassment and groaned when Pidge threw himself in his lap. “You guys are too sappy.”

“Shut up and cuddle!” came Pidge’s muffled reply. The rest of them broke out in chuckles. 

“Thanks, guys.”

Takashi was about to say something before the door at the top of the staircase banged open for the second time that day. 

“Are you kids down there?” The loud voice of Coran broke the tension in the group. “You kiddos are much more quieter than usual!”

“Hello to you too, Uncle,” Allura turned towards Coran as he strode down the stairs. They laughed when he almost slipped on the last step. He straightened himself up as if nothing had happened and sat on the other side of Lance.

“It’s good to see you’re feeling better today, Keith,” Coran said as he opened the tubber ware he had brought with him. He placed it in Lance’s lap and gave him and Keith forks. “Eat.”

Keith glanced at the container that was filled to the brim with mac and cheese and then to Lance. “Uh-“

“Thank you so much Coran!” Lance exclaimed and dug in. He pushed the container closer to Keith and gave him an expectant look even though his mouth was stuffed with macaroni.

Keith sighed but wasn’t going to decline and Pidge moved off of him. “Thank you, sir.”

Coran laughed as Keith got a forkful of macaroni. “You can call me Coran out of class!”

Keith only nodded and continued to eat the mac and cheese in silence. 

 

~~

 

Keith was terrified of going home. He was sitting in the back of Allura’s car with his stomach tying into knots at the thought of his new parents scolding him for missing half a day of school for no real excuse. What was he supposed to say? Apologize for not being able to leave is friend crying alone in his room? Would they be angry at him for that?

_Would they get rid of me?_

Keith thought he was going to puke. The Shirogane’s wouldn’t do that. They adopted him. They want him. 

_They want me they want me they want me they want me they -_

“Keith, you look pale. Are you feeling okay?” Takashi asked as he turned in his seat.

“I’m fine,” Keith croaked out but it was obvious he was close to panicking. Takashi seemed to notice and gave him a soft smile. He turned back to the front but only unbuckled his seat belt and climb over the seat.

“Takashi Shirogane what the hell do you think you are doing? While I am _driving_ no less?” Allura yelled as she tried not to swerve the car in surprise.

“Sorry ‘Lura,” Takashi sad as he settled in the seat next to Keith.

“No you aren’t.”

“I’m not.” Takashi buckled the seat belt and wrapped his metal arm around Keith. “You know, the worst that’s going to happen is that you _might_ be grounded.”

Keith jerked to look up at his brother in surprise. “But what if -“

“But my parents are really bad at that so you’ll likely be subjected to a firm scolding from mom and dad’s disappointed glare.” Takashi pulled at Keith ponytail and caused some strands to land in his face. “They’re not going to kick you out because you wanted to stay with your friend who was hurting.”

Keith could only gape at him. He personally thought his excuse to Takashi had been pretty convincing but apparently his brother could see right through him. So not fair. 

“Don’t give me that look, Keith. It was obvious Lance wasn’t in a good place today.”

Keith looked down at his lap and nodded. “Sorry for making you worry, Ta’shi”

“I’d tell you not to do it again but I feel like it’ll happen anyway.”

“Probably.”

The car came to a jerky stop and Takashi and Keith lurched forward and knocked their heads together. They both hissed in pain and Keith wondered if Takashi’s head was metal as well.

“Get out of my car you saps,” Allura said and Keith noticed they were in their driveway.

“You’re horrible, ‘Lura.” Takashi said as he grabbed his bag and slid out of the car. Keith quickly followed.

“I’m wonderful,” Allura responded with voice mixed with offense and amusement. Allura pulled out of the driveway when Mrs. Shirogane ripped open the front door. Keith gulped loudly and braced himself for the storm that was surely coming.

“Keith, baby boy,” Mrs. Shirogane said softly and Keith almost jumped in surprise. He was once again shocked by the gentleness this family gave him. Mrs. Shirogane wrapped him in a hug and Keith stood there unsure how to react. “Are you okay?”

“I am,” he said quietly. She pulled back and tapped his cheek.

“Is your friend feeling better?”

“How did you-“

His mom laughed and pulled him towards the front door. “Takashi texted me earlier today. Thank you for texting this morning, by the way. I was worried you had gotten in a fight somewhere. If Lance’s father hadn’t called to make sure we knew where you were your dad would have called the police!”

“I’m so sorry.” Keith felt horrible. He didn’t mean to make anyone worry. He didn’t even know they would worry. “Lance’s dad called?”

His mom sat him down at the kitchen table and started fixing tea for them. Takashi had gone up to his room to start his homework. “Oh yes. He and your father exchanged phone numbers last weekend.”

Keith nodded and started nibbling at one of the cookies his mom placed in front of him.

“Lance is a very sweet young man, isn’t he?” His mom asked and Keith wasn’t sure how to respond.

“I guess,” he answered carefully. He hadn’t come out to the Shiogane’s in fear they would want to give him back to the foster care system.

“I met him last year when he needed a ride home from school. He was very polite.” His mom placed a mug of tea in front of him and then took a seat across the table with her own tea. “He’s very cute as well.”

Keith could feel his face heat up and his mom sent him a knowing smirk. “I guess he is.”

“Takashi and Allura are constantly worrying about him. Honestly, you would think he was their child if you didn’t know them.” She laughed and took a sip of tea and grabbed the cookie Keith was reaching for. “You know we had to look through all the comments made about all those fights you got into and Takashi went through a few himself.”

“If you knew I got into fights then why did-“ Keith started but was cut off.

“Every single one that you were allowed to make a statement on you always said you were started it to protect someone else. While I don’t agree with violence I agree with why you started them. There was one, though,” She stopped to take a bite of her cookie and Keith was getting more confused the more his mom talked. “There was one that left Takashi shaken up and he looked ready throw up.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Which one?”

“The one where you mentioned some purpled haired freak molesting a classmate.” Takashi said from the kitchen doorway and Keith nearly spilled his tea when he jumped from surprise. Takashi looked at him with tired eyes and Keith paled. “Keith, what happened to Lance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I love cliffhangers. They're absolutely great. Gotta love 'em.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap I'm in college now ok anyway
> 
> trigger warning: Keith has and anxiety attack

The truth was, though, was that Keith didn’t know what happened. The purple haired asshole was groping and rubbing over Lance in the middle of the hallway and Lance looked _very_ uncomfortable. Keith told the guy off and the guy got aggressive. All Keith had wanted to do was give Lance back his pen he had borrowed.

“I don’t know, but my fight with the purple guy didn’t end anything,” Keith said. He kept his head down as he responded and picked at his nails. It suddenly felt like he was getting in trouble. “I’m scared it made whatever was going on worse for Lance.”

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” Takashi asked. Keith felt tears well up and he tried to blink them away. Keith buried his head in his arms to try and muffle his crying even though he knew it wouldn’t work. He heard Takashi pull up a chair next to him and he put an around Keith. Keith kept crying but he wasn’t feeling any better. With each tear that slipped out he felt more guilt well up in his stomach. 

He could have helped Lance. He had the chance to get Lance away from that disaster peacefully  but he let his anger take over and Lance was stuck with no way out. No one bothered to help Lance until it was far to late and he was left in pieces to pick up on his own.

And Keith could have helped.

“Keith, honey?” Keith peaked up from his arms to look at his mom. Her face was mixed with helplessness and worry but she offered him a small smile. “Whatever did happen, Lance certainly doesn’t blame you for.”

 

~~

 

**Hunk:** when i met Keith a week ago i thought he was cool and edgy but his tshirt says “i just freaking love hippos, ok” with a lil cartoon hippo over it

**Keith:** don’t expose me hunk wtf

**Keith:** i trusted you

**Ta’shi:** stop texting you’re in class

**Hunk:** ok dad

 

 Keith stifled his laughter and the teacher gave him an odd look before carrying on with her lecture. He caught Hunk’s eyes and flipped him off under the desk. Hunk stuck out his tongue in retaliation and went back to his phone.

 

**Hunk:** mooooommm daaaaadd keith flipped me ooooffffffff

**Keith:** hunk i will actually fight you

**Lance:** um

**Pidge:** you will not

**Hunk:** pls don’t

**Keith:** wtf hunk stop acting innocent

**Lance:** not an act buddy

**Pidge:** hunk is the Purest

**Keith:** no??????

 

Keith saw Hunk give him a fake angelic smile and gave him an incredulous look in return. Hunk may have the rest of the group fooled but Keith could see right through his veil of food jokes and  Soft demeanor.  Hunk just used those so he could get away with anything.

Hunk could probably get away with murder.

 

**Ta’shi:** Keith stop being mean to hunk and pay attention to your class

**Allura:** just give up Keith

**Allura:** they won’t believe you, trust me

 

Hunk stuck his tongue out at Keith again. Keith pretended not to see and tried to focus back on his teacher. It was December now, and December meant midterms, and midterms meant that Keith had to do his absolute best or he would get thrown back into the system.

He almost kicked himself for that thought. The Shirogane’s adopted him. They wanted him.

_They want me they want me they want me they want -_

Keith flinched when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced at his teacher who was turned away before taking it out.

 

**Hunk:** keith looks like he’s panicking what do i do?????

**Ta’shi:** crap can you get him out of there

**Keith:** guys i’m fine

**Hunk:** dude you look pale af

 

“Excuse me?” Keith jerked up at the sound of Lance’s voice in the doorway.

“What is it, McClain?” the teacher sighed.

“Can I see Keith for a bit? It’s about a project for math.” Lance gave her a charming smile and even flourished a signed note that was definitely fake. 

“Just take him for the rest of class. He wasn’t paying attention anyway.” She gave Keith a pointed glare and he smiled sheepishly. He didn’t waste any time, though, and shoved all his materials into his bag disregarding the organized state it was usually in. 

Lance grabbed his arm as soon as he got to the door and started dragging him down the hall towards the restroom. Keith was happy it was empty, especially when Lance shoved them into the handicap stall. 

“Dude, what the hell?” Keith whispered as Lance locked the stall. “What if someone comes in?”

“Trust me, Keithy Boy, I have had worse things floating around about me.” Keith felt his stomach drop and he wanted to cry all over again. “So what’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid.” Keith kicked at the ground and refused to meet Lance’s eyes.

“Keith, if it was bad enough to make you panic it is _not_ stupid.” Lance placed a hand on his shoulder and put the other one under Keith’s chin so he would look at him. He was looking directly into Keith’s eyes and Keith never felt safer. 

“I keep… I keep forgetting Ta’shi’s parents want me.” Keith took a deep breath. “I keep forgetting they won’t throw me back into the system if I fuck up a bit. They even know about all the fights I’ve been in and they still want me and I keep forgetting.”

“Keith —“

“And I’m scared I’m going to lose my temper again and fight and get expelled _again_ and then they’ll have to go through the trouble of finding me a new school. Lance, I think I’ve been to every high school in this district. There’s no place left. Shit, Lance their going to kick me out.”

Lance had wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders and guided them to the ground but Keith was hardly paying attention. He was still drowning in panic to notice anything around him.

“That’s not even including the fact I haven’t come out to them. Oh God, I haven’t come out to them yet.” Keith pulled at his hair and Lance had to use every ounce of his strength to make him stop. Keith gripped Lance’s shirt instead.

“They won’t care.”

“You don’t know that.” He tightened his grip.

Lance started combing his fingers through Keith’s hair and he leaned into Lance’s chest. “I do, because on July sixth Shiro called me in a frenzy when he accidentally told his parents he was pansexual.”

Keith pulled out of Lance’s embrace to stare at him in shock. “He what now?”

Lance laughed. “He made a pun about being pansexual apparently and then made me hang out with him at the mall for five hours before he had the courage to go back home. He called me that night to apologize because his parents had been totally fine with it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh, silly. Your parents are still going to love you when you come out and support you entirely.”

“They love me?”

“Uh, yeah dude.”

“Oh,” Keith smiled down at his hands. He hadn’t even considered that his new parents might actually love him. They had only adopted him a week and half ago so he figured they were still warming up to him, but to already love him — it never even crossed his mind. 

“You,” Lance poked his forehead, “are absolutely ridiculous.”

“Shut up,” Keith shoved him and turned his his face away to hide his blush.

“Adorable.”

 

~~

 

“You’re sure you feel better?” Takashi asked for the hundredth time and Keith was ready to strangle him. Why couldn’t his brother just go on his not-date with his not-girlfriend and leave him alone? All Keith wanted to do was curl up next to Lance with a book for the rest of the night but he would never get to do that if Takahsi didn’t. Fucking. Leave.

“Mom and Dad will be home around ten —“

“I know.”

“Allura and I will be back around one —“

“I know.”

“Do not throw any parties —“

“I know like five people, Ta’shi, you and Allura included.”

Takashi sighed and Keith saw Allura and Lance roll their eyes at each other. He turned to Lance who immediately stood straight as a rod. “Do not let him eat dairy, he’s lactose intolerant.”

“Oh, yeah, I know that.” Lance relaxed at the simple instructions but Keith groaned.

“He’s not _babysitting_ me, Ta’shi, he’s _hanging out_.”

And they were. Takashi’s eyebrow wiggle when he first suggested Lance coming over earlier that day was completely uncalled for. He and Lance _aren’t_ a thing and _won’t_ be anytime soon. Keith pushed down the tiny voice that suggested that they might be in the future. There was no way someone as beautiful as Lance would want to be with someone like Keith. Not that Keith knew what that meant but that’s what his little bought of anxiety and insecurity told him. He would never be the person Lance deserves and that was final. 

Unless Lance decided that Keith _was_.

But that would never happen.

“I know, I know, but I’m allowed to worry about my little brother.”

Keith groaned and started shoving Takashi towards the door and Allura followed. She gave them a sweet wave goodbye and quickly grabbed on to Takashi’s arm before he could turn and say anything else to Keith. 

“He’s right you know,” Lance said when Keith shut the door. “I worry about Ben a lot.”

“Ben is ten.” Keith didn’t look at Lance as he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a spoon from the utensil drawer and then dug into the freezer for the carton of ice cream. He placed it on the table and peeled the top back. He looked Lance directly in the eyes as he scooped out a large spoonful of ice cream and shoved it all in his mouth.

Lance groaned. “Shiro is gonna kill me!”

“Rip.” Keith closed the ice cream and put it back in the freezer and placed the spoon in the sink.  
“I will fight you.” Keith raised an eyebrow and Lance gulped. “You’re right. I shouldn’t fight you. That would be mean.”

Keith laughed and tugged at Lance’s arm. “Come on, you goof. We have books that need to be read.”

“Is it sad that that makes me excited?” Lance let himself get dragged upstairs to Keith’s room.

“Probably.”

“Yikes.”

“Yikes is right.”

 

~~

 

They were cuddling. That’s what this is called, cuddling. Shit. Keith pressed himself closer to Lance involuntarily and was ready to die from embarrassment. Lance didn’t seem to mind, though, and pressed himself closer to Keith still focusing on his book.

Keith could not focus and hadn’t been focusing for the past ten minutes. He was _cuddling with the prettiest boy on the face of this earth_. Keith had to remind himself that he had slept tangled up with this boy the other night but it didn’t seem to help his racing heart.

Keith glanced at the small clock on his desk and saw that it was nine-thirty. They had been reading three solid hours.

Wow, they were nerds.

“Are you tired?” Lance asked and Keith yawned before he could stop himself. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Keith hummed in agreement and let Lance take his book and place both books on the floor by the bed. Keith crawled his way off the bed and slowly made his way to his dresser to pull out some pajamas for the both of them. 

“Sorry if the pants are a bit short,” he mumbled as he handed the clothes to Lance.

“It’s ok,” Lance said. Keith yawned again and turned around before he started changing. He heard Lance suck in a breath and would have been nervous if he wasn’t so tired.

Besides, they were both guys. It was _fine._

Except that Keith really liked guys, so it probably wasn’t fine at all. 

When Keith turned back around Lance was already changed. The pants were a bit short like Keith had guessed but the NASA shirt looked a bit big on him. It was probably because Lance was so skinny. _He really should be eating more._

Keith turned off the light, went back to his bed and pulled back the covers so they could both crawl under them. Lance seemed a bit hesitant when Keith held the blanket up for him but joined Keith anyway. Had Keith been more awake he probably would have asked if Lance was okay, but as it was, he was very tired and Lance was very comfy.

“You really like snuggling, don’t you?” Lance asked when Keith shoved his face into Lance’s chest.

“Mmhhm,” was his muffled reply.

“You sure are soft for a tough guy,” Lance mumbled and started dragging his hands through Keith’s hair.

“I am the epitome of all things tough and manly.” Keith pried his head off of Lance and pouted.

“Oh, of course Mr. Hippo Lover.” Lance smirked and Keith thought it was the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen.

“Hippos are very vicious!” Keith playfully shoved Lance’s shoulder and he laughed.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lance went back to combing Keith’s hair and Keith let his face smush against Lance’s chest again. 

“Good night, Lance. You’re great.” Keith mumbled.

“Good night, Keithy Boy. You’re pretty great, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SEASON THREE FUCKING HAPPENED WOW OK NOT TO BE THAT PERSON BUT I THINK I FELL IN LOVE WITH KLANCE EVEN MORE  
> but yeah I'm kinda living for that smol pidge in that one scene in episode 1. you know the scene with coran. yeah. that's my reason to live now


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, um, hi. I have have like two more chapters after this one so now I'm determined to finish. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: there is a fight and Keith has a panic attack

The weeks past and so did midterms. Keith is still in shock over the fact that he actually passed all of them. He may or may not have cried tears of joy and he may or may not have paid Takashi ten bucks to keep his mouth shut about it. Now it was winter break and Christmas was just around the corner and it was safe to safe that Keith was really fucking excited.

He’s celebrated Christmas before but this would be his first Christmas with a functional family and _friends._

And he still had to get presents for all of them.

He heard Takashi laugh and knew he must have gotten a sour look on his face. He buried his hands further into his sweatshirt pocket and nuzzled his nose in his scarf. He, Takashi, and Allura were waiting outside of Marco’s Pizza for the rest of their group. The plan was to eat and then go shopping but Keith was pretty sure Lance was going to drag them to the beach as well.

Ever since the time they had all spent the night his house Lance had dragged them to the beach at least once a week. Keith would have been annoyed but Lance always looked so relaxed and at home when he had his feet in the sand (he also looked really hot with wind swept hair but Keith would never tell him that). Lance always looked happy on the beach, like every burden he held in his heart suddenly lifted and he allowed himself to, well, be himself.

Keith loved it.

“They’re almost here,” Allura said. She raised her eyebrows at her phone and smirked so Lance must have been the one to text her. He always added in a flirty line when texting Allura and despite her complaints it was obvious she found it amusing. Apparently it was inside choke between them. 

“What’s taking them so long?” Takashi sighed and shoved his head on Allura’s shoulder.

“I convinced Lance to wear makeup.” Keith couldn’t help but be proud at that accomplishment. He was going to shove it in Allura’s face for the rest of her life.

“So you’re telling me that I just lost the title of Hottest Friend because you wanted to see your boyfriend in makeup?” Allura gasped.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Keith cringed as his voice cracked and tried to hide his blush in his scarf.

“Could have fooled me,” Takashi said. Keith raised an eyebrow and looked at him and Allura back and forth. He watched Takashi’s face light up with a blush. “That is irrelevant.”

“Are you two doing that weird brother telepathy again?” Allura asked.

“Yeah,” they both answered. 

“Cool.”

Keith heard footsteps behind him and would have turned around if it wasn’t for the sinking feeling he suddenly felt in his stomach. All of his instincts were telling him to run as a wave of anxiety washed over him.

“Hey, look Nyma, it’s the kid who thinks he can take our Lance away from us!” Keith heard a voice call from behind them. He tensed up and watched Allura and Takashi stand up straighter and glare at someone behind him. Keith turned around and really wasn’t surprised to see the purple haired asshole and his sidekick.

“ _Your_ Lance?” Keith started before he could think. “News flash, buddy, but Lance doesn’t belong to anyone.”

The purple guy stared him down and Keith wasn’t sure how they got so close to each other. He grabbed Keith by the front of his sweatshirt and pulled him up. “I’ve beaten you up once, kid, I can do it again.”

Keith shoved the guy off of him with an elbow to his chest. “If I remember correctly, I was the one who kicked your ass.”

“Keith,” he heard Takashi start. “He isn’t worth it, bud.” 

Keith could hardly hear him over the blood pumping through his ears. He didn’t even notice Hunk’s car pull up in the parking lot. It wasn’t until Hunk and PIdge rushed out asking what was going on that Keith realized that Lance was there as well. 

The purple guy sneered and grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair. “Say that again kid.”

Keith saw red, two seconds later he heard a crack and a yelp of pain. The purple guy was holding his nose with blood running over his lips and was glaring at Keith with a look that said he was ready to kill. Keith had never felt more alive.

“Rolo, your nose!” the girl, Nyma, shouted. Keith would have rolled his eyes at how unnecessary it was but he kept his eyes on Rolo. It was a good thing, too, because Rolo started charging towards Keith. He used Rolo’s momentum to his advantage and right when they would have crashed, Keith grabbed Rolo’s arms and flipped him. He hit the ground with a thud but not before his nails dug into Keith’s skin and scratched him across the face.

“What is your problem?” Nyma shrieked and was suddenly in Keith’s face. He was about to throw manners out the window and push her away but Allura grabbed her hair and pulled her away. “Get off of me, bitch!”

“Why don’t you and this asshole get the fuck away from us?” Allura yanked at Nyma’s hair again and she yelped in pain. She looked like she was about to reply but stopped and let her eyes follow something behind Keith. 

“Lance, baby!” she cooed and Keith felt physically sick. “Tell them to stop, would you, darling? They hurt Rolo.” 

Allura twisted Nyma’s hair and she hissed as Rolo groaned from his place on the ground. Keith turned to look at Lance who was nestled in Hunk’s side. He stared wide eyed and slowly shook his head. Nyma shrieked in anger, pulled herself out of Allura’s grip and started towards Lance.

“You disgusting little coward! After everything we did for you and this is how you repay us? You little whore —“

She crashed to the ground with all the grace of an elephant. Pidge stood over her, her leg still out from where she tripped Nyma, with tears in her eyes and a terrifying snarl on her face. “Get _the fuck_ away from us!”

Nyma finally seemed to understand that this was a losing battle for her and Rolo. She picked herself up and stood above Rolo. She kicked his side and he jerked up with a groan. 

“What was that for?” he snarled. He rubbed the back of his head as he slowly stood up. Keith tensed, ready to continue the fight. Rolo didn’t move but just stared at Lance. “I loved you, you know?”

“Piss off,” Lance growled. Rolo’s eyes grew wide and his surprised turned to anger.

“Let’s go, Rolo.” Nyma tugged at Rolo’s sleeve and they both turned to the parking lot. Rolo only looked back once to sneer and they were gone as soon as they got into their car.

Keith felt the sting from the scratches then. He hissed in pain and when he placed his hand over them he pulled back with blood on his fingers. He almost covered them with his sweater sleeve until he remembered his mom bought it for him. Besides, right now he had to worry about Lance.

He turned to Lance who was a lot closer now. They were inches apart and Lance had his arm stretched out as though he was going to touch Keith. He jerked back as soon as Keith turned and stared at him fearfully. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked.

“Am I okay? You’re bleeding!” Lance shouted. 

“But they — “

“Oh my god, we need to go to the hospital.” Hunk muttered and Keith felt a spike of panic.

“No. Please no.”

“We’re not going to the hospital,” Takashi placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We do need to get you cleaned up, though.”

Keith nodded. He looked up at Takashi to thank him but it was then that he realized he had _gotten into a fight._ He was doing so well. He had worked so hard to keep his temper under control and he had just thrown it all out the window. The Shirogane’s would kick him out. This was it. 

“I want to go home,” Lance whispered. Keith snapped back to reality and stared at Lance. He wasn’t hurt physically but Keith could see him curling into himself. “My dad can clean Keith’s cut. Please, I want to go home.”

“Do you want to go back with me or Hunk?” Allura gently placed a hand on his arm. Lance surprisingly didn’t flinch and looked at her tears in his eyes. 

“Hunk.”

That was all they needed. Hunk wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulders and guided him to his car. Pidge followed close to Lance’s other side. Allura and Takashi guided Keith to Allura’s car.

 

~~

 

The next thirty minutes are a blur to Keith. The pulled up in Lance’s driveway in record time, and when they entered the house it didn’t take long for Keith to be guided to the bathroom. He was sitting on the toilet with Lance’s dad crouching in front of him with a first aid kit. Mr. McClain was saying something to him but Keith was too caught up in his head to understand.

He had promised himself he wouldn’t mess up this time. He wanted to be a part of the Shirogane family forever but he had gone and screwed it up. There was no way they would want him now. No one else had. Not after he had gotten into a fight. 

“Keith? Are you hurt anywhere else?” Mr. McClain sounded frantic and it took Keith a moment to realize he had started crying again. Keith shook his head slowly.

“I won’t have a home again,” Keith whispered. 

“What does that mean?” 

“I got into a fight.” Keith knew in the back of his head that he wasn’t making very much sense but Mr. McClain smiled gently at him anyway and Keith couldn’t figure out why. 

“If the Shirogane’s really love you they aren’t going to throw you out on the street for scratching up a couple of punks.”

“But — “

“No buts. I need to cover these cuts. Your dad will be here in a bit.”

Keith nodded. Takashi walked in a few moments later and watched as Mr. McClain finished treating the scratches on Keith’s face and neck. He left after he was done and left Takashi and Keith alone.

“Mom and dad are worried.” Takashi said. Keith started sobbing. A small part of him _knew_ they wouldn’t kick him out. He knew they wanted him. He knew this. But he still felt panic boil inside of him and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He distantly felt himself be guided to the floor and Takashi sitting next to him but everything was a blurry mush and he wasn’t sure of anything around him.

He heard someone counting next to him but it was wrong. Backwards. His hand was pressed against a hard chest and his brain was telling him to focus on the up and down of it. He tried. He really did try. 

He felt like the world was ending. Everything was wrong.

“Name five things you can see.”

He couldn’t see anything. 

“Five things, Keith.”

He couldn’t. He might have shook his head. He wasn’t sure. 

He couldn’t breathe.

Takashi took a deep breath.

“I remember the day I met Pidge clear as day. She was six, I was nine. Matt always talked about her like she was some kind of gremlin.”

Keith still couldn’t breathe but everything cleared a bit.

“All I could think was that there was no way a six year old was evil. I was so wrong. She snuck worms in our sandwiches the first time I went over to their house. Matt shoved them in her hair because it scared me so much I started crying. To be honest, I’m not even upset over it. I’m just glad we noticed before either of us took a bite of them. I think that’s why I cried. I was scared I almost killed them.”

Keith stopped crying. He was still struggling to breathe.

“Ten minutes later, we had new sandwiches and Matt and Pidge were joking around like nothing had ever happened. I’ve wanted a little sibling ever since that day.” 

Keith pulled all of his strength into lifting his arm to rub the tears off his cheeks.

“I met Allura a month after the car crash. She had just moved here and was sitting besides Coran’s desk with the same grief in her eyes I saw every time I looked in a mirror. She told me my arm looked cool. I told her to fuck off and she laughed. _She laughed_. I looked like a fucking war veteran and she laughed.”

“What happened after?” Keith’s voice sounded raspy.

“Coran gave me detention for foul language and Allura laughed even harder.”

Keith let out a shaky chuckle.

“Do you want some water?” Takashi asked.

Keith nodded. Takashi ruffled his hair before getting up and filling a plastic cup with tap water. Keith took it and ended up downing it in one gulped.

There was a knock on the door and both of them jumped in surprise.

“Takahsi? Keith? Can I come in?”

“Yes!” Takashi answered and their dad slowly opened the door. He slowly sat next to Keith and put his arm around his shoulders. 

“How are you holding up, bud?”

Keith shrugged and wiped his eyes again. “I’m kinda tired.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“Not yet.” Keith handed the cup back to Takashi. “Is Lance okay?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie. I've had half of this chapter written since a week after I posted chapter 9 but I just couldn't find the motivation to finish. Like, I knew it was gonna get done bc I promised myself I would finish this fic. I want to finish it. I'm just not as into it as I used to be and I really only want to finish it so I can focus more on my Haikyuu fics and my klance soulmate fic w/o guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Lovelies!! I'll hopefully be able to update frequently but midterms are coming up and senior year is a bitch.  
> Also, the song Allura and Shiro sing is Gold Digger by Kanye West


End file.
